49 Crap Dates And 1 Damn Well Good One
by cloudyskiesbringimagination
Summary: Modern AU. When Gwen's known for having trouble with her disastrous dating her best friend, Morgana decides that she needs to get a profesional in but 'The Lurve Doctor: Arthur Pendragon' doesn't really help her in the way she'd expect him to. Please R&R.
1. A Dick Is A Dick

49 Crap Dates and One Damn Well Good One- Chapter 1

_Hi, just got this idea and thought hey why not? I'm not sure if it's going to work out because this is my first modern AU one but oh well! And I hope you enjoy it. _

'Oh come on Gwen', Morgana begged already out the door waiting for cross-armed Gwen to come with her.

'No way, I am not making a fool of myself again. You know what happened last time', Gwen relented as she stood firm not moving an inch near the door.

'Yeah I know you slipped', sighed Morgana doing the bunny ears with her fingers while rolling her eyes at the same time. It sometimes made Gwen wonder how she could do so many things at the same time. Sure, women could multitask but when it came to watching the TV while eating baked beans on toast it was impossible and usually Gwen ended up with it all down her shirt.

'Don't do the rabbit thing with your fingers, that's just... weird', interrupted Gwen fed up of Morgana's secret code words and actions she used but there was one she used. One for Merlin, 'big- ears' and she had to admit that however adorably cute Merlin was, his whole image was kind of wrecked by the massive saucepans sticking out of his head.

'Yes mother', Morgana squeaked in a child's voice. 'Anyway you slipped dragging his pants to the floor with you', smiled Morgana. 'And then that other time you interrogated this other bloke asking if he was straight or not'

'You never can be too careful and anyway he was gay. It was obvious Morgana, he told me that Louie from Pineapple dance studios is his hero and he thought his butt was cute', Gwen retorted proving her point.

'He could have been BI', Morgana muttered without Gwen hearing 'and then there was that time that you...'

'What is this? A countdown to Gwen's top worst dates. Oh, I forgot you put that on youtube didn't you!', Gwen huffed frustrated that Morgana had even dared to do such a thing.

'Gwen how could I not. It was hilarious', Morgana laughed 'and it got over a million hits and there was this guy from Australia who commented and said...', Morgana stopped when she saw Gwen's clenched fists and her stormy, red eyes and said in a serious tone 'What I meant was I'm really sorry Gwen and I shouldn't have put it up there. Do you forgive me' sad Morgana pulling her best puppy dog face she could muster.

'Of course I do', smiled Gwen bringing her into a best buddies hug until Morgana whispered in her ear 'You have to admit though that the one with the perv and you wearing your see-through top and not knowing it was tummy- hurting funny'

'Morgana!', shouted Gwen leaving the hug and crossing her arms again. 'You know what I might just come to this speed- dating thing', Gwen sighed knowing that Morgana wasn't going to give up.

'Yesssss!', screamed Morgana jumping in the air.

'But on one condition', Gwen smiled as Morgana groaned. 'You are NOT taking your camera along with you', replied Gwen sternly.

'Why would I do such a thing? Of course I wouldn't tape your disastrous date and put it on the internet for everyone to see', Morgana said only to be confronted by Gwen's raised eyebrows, 'Oops did I just say that out loud?' Morgana winced as Gwen nodded. 'Look I haven't got it anywhere on me, okay. You're safe, I assure you', lied Morgana clutching the handbag that held her evil device that Gwen so much hated. THE CAMCORDER!

'That's nice to know', sighed Gwen happily, locking the door behind her. 'Come on let's get going'

As they headed to the pub for the speed-dating Gwen didn't notice Morgana whisper 'Number 56 of Gwen's worst dates, take 1, action'

Xxx

When they reached the 'The Cat & the Fiddle Pub', they were just in time for the speed- dating, sitting down quickly at a table each.

'Wish me luck', said Gwen turning her head around facing Morgana who was sitting back to back to her.

'And me', Morgana whispered while Merlin the host was explaining how it worked.

'Good luck', they both chorused like Siamese twins before turning their heads back to listen to Merlin.

'So let the speed dating begin', said Merlin ringing a bell before going to chat with a barmaid Freya.

The men moved round to each table while the women stayed sitting down. Unluckily Gwen's horror she got the pervert from last time.

'Hi umm... I remember we met last time. I'm sorry but I've forgot your name', said Gwen pulling a fake smile.

'Dick. My name's Dick', he drooled staring right into her eyes making her feel very uncomfortable.

'How convenient', Gwen thought to herself.

'And I remember yours my dearest Gwen', he sighed dreamily grabbing her hands from across the table and putting them into his sweaty ones before she quickly took them back putting them on her lap, out of sight of any porn-obsessed freak.

'You look ... healthy', muttered Gwen trying to put on a positive attitude.

'And so do you two lovelies', he answered not looking at her face but at her boobs instead. Gwen watched where he was looking and then looked at him again sternly, the type of look that tells you to get lost but he took it the wrong way and instead Dick winked and lunged at her from across the table while Gwen was left mortified on the floor underneath a weirdo that touching her all up and over.

Everyone in the pub turned, Morgana filming the whole thing as she quickly whipped her camcorder out from her bag while Gwen screamed 'Sexual harassment! Rape! Get him off me!' until Merlin quickly came bounding over dragging Dick off her and barring him from his pub.

'You really need help with this dating lark', Morgana sighed.


	2. The Lurve Doctor: Arthur Pendragon

49 Crap Dates and 1 Damn Well Good One- Chapter 2

_Hi, thanks if you gave it a chance and read the last chapter but please review if you can so I know what I can improve on and so forth. This chapter's dedicated to Prydwen Magic because she always reads my stories and is a good online friend. If you are reading Prydwen Magic, some of what Morgana says is usually what you say. __ Enjoy this chapter!_

'Alright sleepy- head?' greeted Morgana already awake and munching on a piece of nutella'd toast while watching 'Scooby Doo'

'Yeah thanks', replied Gwen, still in her pyjamas, pouring some cornflakes into a bowl before noticing what Morgana was watching and asked 'Scooby Doo?' raising her eyebrows but she could never compete with Merlin's uncle, Gaius.

'What?', she replied.

'Nothing it's just I wouldn't have thought you to be the type to watch cartoons', shrugged Gwen.

'Hey, I've gotta let the inner child of me out somehow. And because my inner child has been attacking my brain cells recently I've given it a name', Morgana declared, hands in the air.

'Oh yeah, what is it?', Gwen asked curiously.

'Mordred, get it?', Morgana smiled proudly.

'Nope, unusual name that is', Gwen thought aloud.

'You mean unique', Morgana pointed out 'because it's half my name, the Mor part and then the rest of it is dread. Like you're dreading for me, Morgana to turn into an EVILLLLLLLLL child MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!', Morgana laughed crazily before coughing and spluttering due to all the excessive laughing. Gwen really needed to keep Morgana away from the chocolate.

'Right', Gwen smiled weakly walking away slowly thinking 'run for your life'

'Anyways I've got something to show you...' Morgana announced back in her usual, well not usual but Morgana state and Gwen was glad that Mordred was gone.

Gwen groaned guessing what it was and she moaned 'It's not the fiasco yesterday you put on youtube?' praying it wasn't.

'Nope, but look how many hits it got!' squealed Morgana excitedly clapping her hands like a 5-year old with a sugar-rush. Mordred was definitely back for revenge and Gwen didn't like it one bit.

She grabbed her laptop from the dining table and put it in front of Gwen who just sat there gawping at it.

'372926413836270273626 hits' Gwen gasped 'I can't even read it, it's that long!'

'I know! Brilliant isn't it and I just found out that it's the most watched video on youtube. Take that Lady Gaga!', movie-toned Morgana turning into a youtube ninja ready to defeat her most-watched arch-enemy. Lady Gaga.

Then Gwen scrolled down the page to see an ever-lasting 'Top Gwen's Worst Dates List'. All from 'Gwen peeing herself' to 'Gwen's rubbish joke' to 'Gwen has a pea stuck up her nose'

'MORGANA!', bellowed Gwen as Morgana laughed nervously edging away from a clench-fisted Guinevere. 'You were lucky when I said that I'd kill you after you put the pea stuck up my nose one on there but now trust me you're gonna have a fate worse than death! PARENTAL CONTROLS BLOCKING YOU FROM YOUTUBE!', threatened Gwen.

'Noooo! Please Gwen my life isn't worth living without it', Morgana pleaded tugging onto Gwen begging for mercy before quickly snatching her laptop away from her grasp and running upstairs to hide it away, safe from parental controlling fingers.

'You can run but you can't hide', shouted Gwen from the bottom of the stairs.

'I can do both. I can multi-task remember!', Morgana cheekily replied from the comfort of her bedroom not taking the risk of abandoning her laptop in her unsecure room. 'Oh and Gwen...', Morgana screamed behind locked doors awaiting for Gwen's reply.

'Yeah?', replied Gwen now giving up on the parental controls and tucking into her cereal while watching 'Scooby Doo' herself.

'The thing I wanted to show you, it's a newspaper on the coffee- table'

'Got it', said Gwen grasping hold of it.

'Well, look through the advertisement pages and one of the boxes on there is circled by a red ring'

Gwen flicked through the pages when she spotted the red loop and read the ad out loud,

'**The Lurve Doctor: Arthur Pendragon**

**Address: 5, Kings Road, Emrys Estate, S31 2JB**

**Phone: 01922 325 871'**

_Thanks if you read this and please review if you can._


	3. First Impressions

49 Crap Dates And 1 Damn Well Good One- Chapter 3

_Thanks to those of you who have read and reviewed the previous chapters and I hope you enjoy this one. :)_

There was a knock on the door as Gwen rushed to get it followed by Morgana teasily singing in a low, husky voice 'The lurrrrrrrrrve doctor is here' as she sat on the sofa tucking into a jar of nutella. Nutella was her addictive obsession, it was the energy that drove her inner evil child inside her. Mordred. Gwen was just thankful Morgana didn't take a different obsession that damaged her body as Morgana was the type to get hooked on something and never get off it although technically with the amount of nutella Morgana was eating it was kind of damaging her body.

Gwen had been conflicted to get lessons with 'The Lurve Doctor' or not. It did seem a bit desperate and hasty to her. But like the great best friend Morgana was she reassured Gwen that she was desperate and really did need the help... with the assistance of a few youtube vids.

'Shut up Morgie, and not a word about the top 10 alright?', replied a nervous Gwen.

'More like top one-hundred', Morgana muttered, eyes glued to the tv.

'Morgana', Gwen warned sternly.

'Fine, my lips are sealed', Morgana said pretending to zip her lips up then throw away the key and thought to herself 'but my laptop isn't muhahahahahaha!' Fortunately for Morgana plans like this usually succeeded because 1. Gwen was very naive, 2. Nutella helped Mordred to his full potential and was always very forgiving. This was going to be a piece of cake.

Once Morgana was done with her silent ramblings Gwen unlocked the door to reveal 'The Lurve Doctor' and it was easy to see why. Arthur Pendragon had golden locks that glinted in the sunlight, his eyes as blue as the sky on a hot summer's day, and his figure was tall and strong.

'Hi I'm Guinevere but you can call me Gwen if you like. Umm I'm not really sure what I should really call you so... Arthur maybe?', Gwen greeted the handsome stranger.

'Good afternoon. Not Arthur. Only my friends call me Arthur and you're my client. I'll call you Guinevere as this is strictly business. The Lurve Doctor is just kinda like a stage name so just call me Mr. Pendragon. ', interrupted Arthur letting himself in without even being asked, his ego surfacing while he judged the house criticizing each and every corner, 'too dark, too messy, too brown, too old-fashioned...'

Gwen was left at the door bewildered and annoyed. How could someone so beautiful on the outside be so ugly on the inside? It was his rudeness that aggravated her the most, having not even a care in the world that this was her home and that she had feelings. She sighed knowing she had made a big mistake, only problem was she couldn't butt out of it now. So instead she decided to stick with it and just release her tormenting anger out by saying to herself 'Let yourself in then' and shut the door behind her, the blood boiling in her veins.

'Morgana', said Morgana not bothering to get of the sofa or even look at him due to her eyes being glued to the tv but instead as a friendly Morgana gesture sticking her nutella covered hand out for Arthur to shake but he just squirmed at it and replied 'I'd rather not', to which Morgana took back her hand and put it in the nutella jar for more energy licking goodness now with no respect for the new visitor.

'So you're the one who needs the lessons', Mr. Pendragon asked turning around and pointing at Gwen.

'I don't really need them..', defended Gwen. She seriously couldn't be that bad at this dating lark could she?

'She does', Morgana interrupted. Well according to Morgana she does but that's Morgana. 'Just check this out', Morgana said whipping her laptop out from underneath the sofa throw as Gwen's eyes widened in a 'Please no Morgana, don't do this' to which Morgana answered back with her smile. That smile that Gwen knew so well... unfortunately. The smile which made Gwen cringe and prepare for the worst. And like the good friend Morgana was she smiled this smile, the left side of her mouth drew up automatically with that glint in her eye that told Gwen 'run while you still can'

Arthur flicked through the vids, watching them all with glee doing his best to take it seriously and suddenly it clicked 'I've saw these before', said Arthur clicking his fingers with knowledge.

'You have?', Gwen nervously questioned praying to god that he wouldn't make a bigger fool of her. Parental controls were not an option anymore but an order and she would give that order as soon as this Pendragon guy left the house.

'Yeah umm what was it now', sighed Arthur as he tried to remember 'Oh that's it! At a dating teachers convention. You know to teach dating teachers how to help people like you, I think it was to test us as you would be the hardest possible client to teach. I thought it was fake at first and that you were acting it out but then one of my colleages told me it was real and I just couldn't believe there were people out in the world like you. Unlucky gits. Ahh good times' Arthur laughed to himself like a granddad remembers the good old days.

Gwen raised her eyebrows 'Unlucky git. Is that what I am then?', Gwen spat. Now she really did hate this guy, his ego, his rudeness, argh he was just all too much for her.

Realising what he had just said he quickly changed the subject, heading for the door shouting 'Wednesday 12-3pm , Lesson 1. Clothes' and closing the door behind him.

Oh how Gwen so wanted to rip his false skin off and reveal his true identity, the idiot beneath the beauty.

_Hope you enjoyed it. There's not really much happening in this chapter but meeting each other for the first time so it's fine to be a bit bored of this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review. :)_


	4. Nutella Heals Wounds

49 Crap Dates And 1 Damn Well Good One – Chapter 4

_Thanks to those of you who have read and complimented my previous chapters and here's this one. Enjoy!_

'Gwen', called Morgana annoyingly typing on her laptop depressed that Gwen had finally put the controls on her laptop as Gwen was in the kitchen making a cup of coffee for herself.

'Yep?', Gwen replied from the kitchen, leant against the worktop whilst stirring her coffee.

'You do realise that you're not a parent and you're not one of my parents so what's the point of this blasted parental control system, I can't even go on the Google home-page! My life is ruined!', Morgana ranted dramatically and for more of the dramatic effect she pulled the puss in boots from shrek face which usually worked on Gwen with the big googoo eyes and everything but not this time as Gwen was determined not to give in due to the risk of Morgana's devious schemes. So she stayed stony- faced not bearing to look Morgana in the eye unless she would be trapped in her 'Gwen's worst top dates' plans forever and that was not a place where she wished to be.

'Yes but you've admitted yourself that you have an inner child and I'll treat you like a child if you keep releasing..', she paused and shuddered daring to say the name 'Mordred' Urgh, that kid powered by nutella gave her chills.

'But why Gwen did you have to stop the nutella rations?', Morgana moaned thinking surely her life was over. For her it was like a living hell, no actually it was worse than hell. At least in hell it would be warm. Now it was the middle of winter, the radiators had combust so instead they used the TV and laptop for warmth. Only problem was it didn't half give them an expensive electricity bill.

'Because that gunky stuff..', Gwen started making her point only to be interrupted by Morgana.

'Don't dare call my pretty, gunky stuff!', interrupted Morgana leaping up from the sofa offended. She really needed to stop using personification all the time, Gwen was actually thinking about sending her to the doctor to see if she had a mental illness but then again the doctor would probably be too terrified of Morgana to give her a check up so Gwen just left that thought in the back of her mind ready for a rainy day.

'Fine, that ... spread'

'Better'

'That spread fuels your insanity and don't say you can prove your point because you can't', warned Gwen trying to close the argument.

'It's not really insanity...', Morgana said calmly defending herself only to be interrupted by Gwen just the way she had interrupted her earlier in the conversation.

'Oh really?', Gwen cockily said sarcastically 'What would you call it then Morgie?', Gwen patronised raising her eyebrows as far as she could get then on her forehead so it looked as if she was about to rip them off.

Morgana thought hard and long then came to a conclusion 'Creativeness'

Just when Gwen thought the day couldn't get any worse the doorbell rang. Damn she had totally forgotten. 'Wednesday 12-3pm, Lesson 1. Clothes', he had said. Three whole hours with this prat of a guy. It was a lesson in clothes and she was still in her pyjamas after a lie in. This was not going to look good. She was really beginning to hate Wednesdays.

The doorbell rang again while she panicked and spilt the boiling hot coffee all over herself, staining her pyjamas in a horrendous colour, burning her skin. 'Arghh', she screamed in frustration. Limping over in her boiling wet clothes towards Morgana she pleaded 'Stall him!' to which Morgana stayed sitting on the sofa eyes glued to the TV... again while the doorbell rang as she innocently replied 'Why should I?'

'I'll lift the nutella ban?', Gwen bargained panicking.

'No deal'

'Fine I'll let you go on youtube?'

'Add the nutella to that and you've got a deal', said Morgana putting her hand out to shake like a true business woman. If Morgana really tried she probably could get a really good job instead of surviving from Gwen's wages from her work as a waitress.

'Fine', Gwen agreed shaking her hand rapidly and running upstairs to wash her burnt skin in cold water before it peeled off and to get changed. After all this time of hard work and effort to put parental controls on Morgana's laptop and a ban on nutella in the house it was gone within a split second. Oh well, it was nice while it lasted.

Morgana ran to the door quickly and opened it just before Arthur turned to walk away. 'I've been standing out here for nearly ten minutes now! Are you deaf?', Arthur annoyingly shouted letting himself in...again.

'Well come in your royal pratness', Morgana muttered to herself before shutting the door and following Arthur into the living room before collapsing on the sofa hugging her laptop happy she had got her interneting rights back.

'So where's Guinevere?', Arthur asked curiously looking around.

'Upstairs', Morgana said emotionless like a zombie as she surfed the net but then she realised what she had said, eyes widening looking rather like a bush baby she leapt from the sofa like a panther ready to pounce on her prey but it was too late and he had already climbed up the stairs so she thought it would be better to stay in the safety and comfort of the living room waiting for the scream to come '3', she sighed counting down '2', she could hear the door creaking open now and '1'. Gwen screamed her head off as Morgana winced instantly plugging her head-phones in and instead swaying along to the jolly song Pack Up by Eliza Doolittle as she sang

'Pack up your troubles,

In your old kit bag,

And bury it beneath the sea,

I don't care what the people may say,

What the people may say about me,

Pack up your troubles,

Get your old grin back,

Don't worry about the cavalry,

I don't care what the whisperers say,

Coz they whisper too loud for me,

Tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet...'

Xxx

Arthur clambered up the stairs to go and find Gwen so they could get started on Lesson 1. Clothing. He looked through the first door on the left, no Gwen. The first door on the right, no Gwen. The second door on the left, the second door on the right, all no Gwen except the last door, the one at the end in the middle. She had to be there and she was... just not in the way she expected him to be.

He turned the door handle knowing that she would be in there. Unfortunately Gwen's room hadn't got a lock for private times.

'', screamed a baffled, half-dressed Gwen pulling anything in her grasp to cover herself up from any unwanted eyes and she definitely didn't want his eyes on her while Arthur just stood there frozen, as stiff as a statue just staring at her his cheeks beginning to blossom red as he stuttered 'I..I...I should...'

'Get out my room!', Gwen growled causing him to run out of the room as quick as possible to sit waiting on the stairs contemplating about the previous event. During his time of thought and process, he heard a cry of pain coming from upstairs so he went to investigate although this time he was much more careful. The yelp was coming from the bathroom as running water drowned the sorrows. This time he knocked on the door before coming in only to be confronted by a tear-full Gwen running her burnt arms under the cold water.

'Oh God, what happened?', he asked worriedly taking grasp of her burnt hands and putting them under the cold water even more while he went to get something from his pocket.

'I dropped my coffee', Gwen sobbed 'and it hurts ever so badly under the cold water'

'I know a trick to make them better', he said 'wait here and keep running them under the cold water', he ordered as he turned to open the bathroom door before Gwen laughed softly still feeling the pain 'You make it sound as if you're a magician'

'Of course I am. Call me Arthuro the ummm... great!', Arthur smiled before he turned to go downstairs to get his special medicine.

'I've always liked magicians', Gwen sighed to herself smiling never forgetting the memories of her father. 'Tom the terrific' he used to be called performing at children's parties although most of them nicknamed him 'Tom the terrible'. And Gwen had to admit they did have a point but to her he was the best magician in the world. She thought no-one could take that away from her and yet they did.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened with Mr. Pendragon holding a jar of nutella.

'Nutella?', Gwen questioned confused how nutella would help her.

'Yep. It might sound a little weird but really it helps. You've just gotta trust me', he said eyebrows raised ready for her reply which was a meek nod.

As he rubbed it onto her burnt arms he joked 'This was pretty hard getting off your friend. She loves the stuff. It was like a battle but I won as she couldn't really be bothered to get off the sofa to retrieve it from me'

Gwen laughed 'You may have won the battle but you haven't won the war. Watch out she'll get her revenge you wait and see'

'Then I'll be ready with my secret weapon', Arthur answered going along with the story.

'And what will that be', asked Gwen curious to what could defeat Morgana. She could use this to her advantage in the future.

'Jam!', Arthur movie-toned before doing the dramatic Eastenders theme-tune. 'Everyone knows that jam and nutella don't mix'

'This stuff is actually working. How did you know about it?', said Gwen inspecting her now nutella smothered arms.

'I was seven, my dad was on a business trip so I was left alone for a week. For the first three days I had been making cheese sandwiches for dinner but on the fourth day I fancied something different which was baked beans on toast. I'd never made it before but I'd seen my maid cook it several times so I thought I might as well give it a try. But then boiling beans spilled all down my arm and I found the nutella thinking it was some oil to help skin so I smothered some on but it only helped with the pain. Now I'm scarred for life', and then he showed her his scar, the red patch that rippled on his skin. Gwen was so immersed that she stroke the scar soothing him before noticing what she was doing and quickly pulling her hand away. He felt so cold without her. Arthur told the story so seriously that Gwen could almost feel his pain... or maybe that was the coffee burns kicking in.

'I'm sorry', was what Gwen could only say. She couldn't really voice her thoughts about why he was left alone at seven years old or why his father had to leave him or why he had a maid so she just left it at that. He just shrugged unwilling to carry the subject further on.

'About the other day can we start fresh? I was rude and precocious and I'm sorry. Arthur', he guiltily said then put his hand out for her to shake.

'Guinevere', she smiled and took his hand as he smiled back at her. Maybe nutella was good for something.

_I kinda based Morgana on myself because I love nutella, my laptop and the evil inner child so if Morgana's a bit weird in this story blame me. Thanks for reading and please review if you can. :)_


	5. THE GRANNY BRA!

49 Crap Dates and 1 Damn Well Good One- Chapter 5

_Hi, here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it and please review if you can. :)_

By the time Gwen had recovered from the coffee fiasco with the help of a jar of nutella and not so bad Arthur, Morgana who was giving Arthur death glares and Arthur were sat down stairs in complete silence not wishing to discuss the previous event whilst waiting for Gwen to come out of the bathroom to wash the spread off her arms. Gwen came happily smiling downstairs to meet the silent couple in the living room, shattering it with her voice 'It actually worked. I can't believe it. No scars, no wounds nothing', she said inspecting her immaculate arms with nothing wrong with them.

'I still think it was a waste of good food', Morgana muttered annoyed that they had smothered her nutella all over Gwen's arms. Gwen and Arthur just ignored the previous comment making Morgana feel lonely and left out from the conversation with Gwen and her new found friend. Something had changed between them and Morgana was the only one who could see it. Gwen despised Arthur a couple of days ago and now he was like her best buddy. Morgana was supposed to be her best buddy not him and she would make sure of that but first she was going to the corner shop to buy a jar of nutella, which would help her evil genius inside her reach its full potential.

'I'm just going out', Morgana called getting up from the sofa and grabbing her coat from the pegs next to the door only to be ignored by Mr. Laughable and Little Miss Giggle. As she shut the door behind her, Arthur's laughter echoed through her ears and she hated it so she exaggeratedly mimicked it to her satisfaction. The quicker she got rid of him the better.

'So... we should get on with Lesson 1. Clothing, come on, upstairs we go', said Arthur already climbing up the stairs towards Gwen's bedroom.

'Why upstairs?', Gwen asked following him.

'You'll see', Arthur replied.

Xxx

When Gwen had reached her bedroom she found Arthur knelt down on the floor throwing her clothes from her wardrobe all over the place not caring that she would have to tidy it all up after.

'What are you doing?', asked Gwen as he accidently threw one of her granny styled bras into her face. 'Thanks for that', Gwen said sarcastically taking the granny bra off her face. Arthur turned around haring Gwen's tone of voice unsure what he had done wrong but his eyes widened with embarrassment when he saw her holding it turning back around as quickly as he possibly could so she wouldn't notice the rosiness of his cheeks reddening.

'Sorry', he apologised but then not wanting to go on further with his humiliation he changed the subject happily 'and I'm checking out your clothes, listen to the teacher', Arthur said smugly. He truly did love his job.

'So come on then what's the verdict?', said Gwen not really paying much attention and going to have a seat on her bed.

'Honestly?', Arthur asked turning around to face her.

'Honestly', she insisted firmly crossing her arms. Arthur took a sharp breath in through his teeth preparing himself for a battering after he had commented on her style of clothing.

'Well... you wear granny clothes and clothes that don't reveal anything about your figure. Seriously I don't know what's wrong with you, you're a pretty girl and yet you don't want to show it', Arthur sighed whilst Gwen raised her eyebrows at him 'Granny clothes, clothes that don't reveal anything huh', tutted Gwen though secretly inside she was quite pleased that he had called her pretty, she just didn't want to show it.

'Hey you asked for honesty! And anyway I gave you a compliment as well, you're pretty', Arthur defended whilst Gwen smiled before retracing his steps and rambling away 'I mean not pretty, I mean you are but I don't find you pretty personally, I mean...'

'I know what you mean', Gwen smiled meeting his gaze for a few seconds before the pair becoming flustered and looking away again.

'So how about we hit the town and I'll show you the sort of clothes you should be buying', Arthur said breaking the silence that was so precious to the both of them.

'Sure', Gwen replied not bearing to look in his deep blue eyes in case she got lost in them again, she did not want to take that risk. He was her teacher and nothing more.

As they headed into town Mordred returned with his ally in war, nutella. He was ready, his plan in full swing. He would take Arthur down whatever the cost as long as it meant Morgana could get her lifelong friend back, Gwen.

Xxx

Through the hustle and bustle of the town, Arthur and Gwen were there looking through the windows of different shops, getting a bite to eat and Arthur giving Gwen a lecture on the knitted jumper that was hidden in the back of her wardrobe.

'Seriously why do you keep that wooly thing, it's like a big furry monster', Arthur joked although Gwen wasn't joking with him and froze, it unsettled him. He was unaware that her mother had knitted that jumper and when she died of childbirth it was given to Gwen, as a keepsake, something to remember her mother by so there would always be a small part of her near Gwen all the time. When she was a child she would wear that jumper all the time, smell her mother within it and feel her against her skin but as she got older she became more self- conscious not wanting to wear it due to the constant teasing from her friends and sometimes just random people in the street but it was always there folded up neatly sat inside a box in the back of her wardrobe there to be worn on rainy days when she needed a cuddle and no one was there to give it to her. She hadn't dared tell anyone about it not even Morgana, only her father knew and he was gone now.

So she decided it would be better to just keep silent about the jumper to Arthur, change the subject and leave him in the dark eventually forgetting about it while she never would.

'Are you alright Guinevere?', Arthur worriedly asked.

Gwen came back from her trance at memory lane and nodded.

'Come on let's go to Primark', Gwen said picking up the mood slightly and dragging Arthur along with her knowing he would become a lot happier knowing that at last she had chosen a shop with fashion.

'Finally a shop with some style instead of the British heart foundation', Arthur cried hands in the air dramatically before grabbing her hand and dragging her to Primark. She smiled liking the way he held her hand ever so tightly.

Xxx

'So where did you two go', asked Morgana after she heard the door clasp open, Arthur and Gwen happily chatting to each other.

'Oh we just went into town, you know all part of the lesson', Gwen replied casually when actually she was brimming with excitement and everyone could see it.

'Yep. Lesson clothing is done and dusted, Gwen's improved immensely. A* I would say', said Arthur trying to sound professional but Morgana could tell that he was brimming with excitement as well. Morgana may have thought he was a twat but she was damn well grateful that he had taught Gwen that style and fashion mattered.

'Morgie we bought this hot cocktail dress! I'm gonna try it on.', exclaimed Gwen waving her bag holding the dress in whilst running upstairs as quick as she could to try it on.

'Ok you do that, I'll just wait here with Mr. Pendragon', Morgana called squirming as she said the name Pendragon pulling a face.

Now was the time for Mordred to release his secret weapon : THE GRANNY BRA!

'So Mr. Pendragon..'

'Oh enough formalities, call me Arthur', he said now sitting on a seat opposite the coach Morgana was sitting on.

'Ok Arthurus...', Morgana said completely forgetting what his name was.

'It's Arthur...', he interrupted.

'Fine Arthuro', Morgana said forgetting again.

'Actual...', Arthur interrupted again offended she had forgotten his name so quickly.

'Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to talk when someone else is talking', Morgana butt in. She had control over this guy as he clamped his mouth shut immediately.

'That's better. I'd like to introduce you to someone. Have you met... THE GRANNY BRA!', Morgana screamed trying to pull the suspense in a horror movie.

Arthur burst into fits of giggles. 'What was this?' Morgana thought. Many men took one look at it and ran for their lives but this one was different. She'd have to try harder to win Gwen back over as her best friend.

'I've actually encountered THE GRANNY BRA before', Arthur laughed unable to stop his stomach hurting from his laughter. Then he saw Morgana's shocked face, realising what he was thinking he back tracked saying 'No.. you don't understand' only to be met by Morgana's raised eyebrows.

'You two come and have a look', Gwen called from upstairs.

Arthur and Morgana gave eachother evils before both of them running up the stairs, elbowing the other out the way and when one fell they dragged the other with them like a childish feud over sibling rivalry. In the end Morgana reached the top first smirking behind her towards the out of breath Arthur gasping for air as he wore the loser face. He eventually caught up with her when he got to Gwen's bedroom.

Morgana's tub of nutella dropped to the floor in shock and Arthur was unsure why until he saw Guinevere. She looked like a princess from a fairy tale only explicit minds could imagine. Her curls were let to roam free around her shoulders instead of the usual tied up house-wife look, the dress complimented her curves making her seem taller and more confident as her eyes were glazed with happiness.

'Not too much is it?', she asked after looking in the mirror.

'Not at all', Morgana replied smiling. She had to admit the guy had good taste.

'You look beautiful', Arthur sighed dreamily leant against the door.

Now Morgana saw what was going on and she was determined to stop it before it spread like an infection and Arthur was the vermin who caused it. All Morgana needed to do was call the verminator. Gwen's old flame that would soon be ignited. Lancelot.

_Please, please, please review if you can and tell me what you think. :)_


	6. Love's Not A Competition But I'm Losing

49 Crap Dates And 1 Damn Well Good One- Chapter 6

_The title comes from the Kaiser chiefs 'Love's not a competition but I'm winning' with a little twist. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and read this and I hope enjoy this one and please review. WARNING: Slight Lancelot bashing in this (not much though) so Lancelot lovers, sorry! _

'I won't be the one to disappoint you anymore,

I know I've said all this and that you've heard it all before', Gwen sang happily in the late hours of the night as she weaved through the sea of tables and chairs that were washed up on the shore of 'Leonardo's Restaurant'. The customers not minding a bit for her melodic voice, it was normal for them and that was one of the things they came back to the restaurant to see. It gave Leon, the restaurant owner the satisfaction of listening to her beautiful voice whilst gaining the advantage of the happiness of the customers as they tucked into their delicious, Italian food without having to pay the electricity bills for the music.

'You're into the Kaiser chiefs then at the moment then?', Leon asked leant against the counter ready for the next customer to come demanding a table whilst Gwen holding dirty plates stacked against her arms in the professional way waiters held them replied 'Yep' nodding before going into the kitchen to ditch the plates to be washed and going back to get more orders whilst still having her conversation with Leon just zooming in and out of the kitchen doors at the same time.

'The trick is getting you to think that all this was your idea,

And that this was everything was you've ever wanted out of here', she sang softly delivering her next batch of meals. 'Leonardo's Restaurant' started out being a little restaurant people usually saw in the corner of their eyes but never bothering to turn around and recognise it for what it was. But now business was booming, Gwen could easily fit in many hours of overtime if she wanted to, all the staff had a pay rise and Leon could afford to upgrade his restaurant but still keeping his homey touches to things just the way he liked it.

'Love's not a competition but I'm winning', finished Leon. Gwen turned to look at him, she hadn't thought he would be the musical type or that he would have such a soft and sweet voice but more the type to have a game of footy, end up breaking his leg, and acting as if he had just grazed his knee. She had known him since a little girl from Gauis's babysitting services which was also where she met Merlin. They had called themselves 'The three musketeers' and had sworn the oath, 'all for one and one for all' but recently Merlin had grown apart from them and Leon and Gwen couldn't really be 'The Two Musketeers', that was just silly. None of them wanted to admit it but all three of them wished they could go back to them days when life was so easy without any problems. When you're a kid you have no problems other than you weren't sure if you preferred 'the tellitubbies' or 'the tweenies' But now they had moved on with their own problems, they could never go back to how they used to be, too much had changed and they could only look to the future.

Gwen still stood there frozen to the spot staring at him weirdly after her trip down memory lane.

'What? I like that song and anyway that's what I say to the ladies', Leon jokily charmed raising an eyebrow whilst Gwen physically shook herself from her frozen thoughts and going into the kitchen again. Shaking her head whilst smiling she thought 'Yep, Leon's still that same lady obsessed boy from all those years ago.'

Xxx

'So this Arthur he's helping you get better at this dating system so every guy that goes out with you doesn't run for his life', Leon joked with clever knowledge of Gwen's history of dating thanks to a few youtube vids. There was only one way of describing Gwen's past dating life to Leon. Disaster. Leon was just glad that he and Gwen were close friends and nothing more or else there would probably be sheer doom for him and nobody wanted that.

'Hey! I can't be that bad', Gwen moaned after her work overload and sitting next to Leon behind the counter.

Leon not exactly wanting to break this to one of his best friends hesitated at first before saying 'Well...'

'Well?', questioned Gwen rather angry by now, hands on her hips, that was never a good sign.

'Well you don't exactly have guys falling to your feet every time you walk past', muttered Leon his head down not wanting to meet Gwen's deathly stare.

'What's that supposed to mean?', asked Gwen really angry by now and he could swear that her hands were now digging into her hips.

'Oh so you said that you invited Morgana and Arthur for a meal here', said Leon, hastily changing the subject not wanting to get into any more trouble.

'Yep. Morgana said she was going to be bringing an old friend as well, said I might know him', Gwen calmed down.

'Oh it's a he now is it, so do ya know him?', Leon asked cheekily.

'I don't know. Morgana wouldn't give me his name, said she wanted it to be a surprise', Gwen sighed.

'Well that's Morgana for you', said Leon looking across the room. 'Hey-up isn't that her over there with those two guys. They must be the surprise and Arth.. forgot his name', pointing over to a table in the far corner.

Gwen looked up, scanning the room, yep she could see Morgana's raven hair and Arthur's deep blue eyes but the mystery guest had his head facing the other way. She swore she recognised him from somewhere though.

'Well I better be off to see them then', Gwen happily said taking the tray of beverages she had organised for them and walking over to them singing again.

'I won't be the one to disappoint you anymore,

I know I've said all this and that you've heard it all before,

The trick is getting you to think that all this was your idea,

And that this was everything you've ever wanted out of here,

Love's not a competition but I'm...'

Singing until she saw who the mystery stranger was, the mystery stranger who seemed to be very weary of Arthur who in turn was vey weary of him, the mystery stranger who was yapping away to Morgana about the good old times, the mystery stranger with the olive skin, the hazel eyes and the dark locks surrounding his face. The mystery stranger who was Lancelot.

The tray of beverages dropped to the floor with a loud clash causing everyone in the restaurant to freeze and stare at the accident.

'Gwen', Lancelot said softly starting to get out of his seat. But she ran as quickly as she could outside into the pouring rain, tears streaming down her face unnoticeable now as she slumped down the wall into the dirt and puddles that lay beneath.

Then Leon came outside and wrapped his arm around her keeping her safe from the harsh weather conditions that struck them like a true friend that would.

'What's wrong?' Leon asked worriedly but not wanting to push the matter that would also push her to breaking point. 'I mean you and him were like that before', whispered Leon crossing his fingers. 'But then I suppose I didn't really know the guy much', sighed Leon as Gwen remembered memories that should have been forgotten.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes not knowing what to say to each other as they were drenched by the drizzling rain whilst watching the cars zoom past on the main road, their lights reflecting in the darkness of the night into the wet puddles like a work of art until she broke the silence.

'It was nearly four years ago. We were happy, really happy. And we loved each other. Simple really we got our own flat, he asked me to marry him; I said yes and in the meantime I also got pregnant. And it felt as if we could rule the world the way we were going. I was six months pregnant when the doctor told me', Gwen sighed beads of water trickling down her face as Leon nodded understandingly.

'The doctor told you what?', Leon prompted.

'That the baby was dead', she replied simply although he could see the emotions running through her eyes.

'And I got it out of me after the miscarriage. She was so beautiful but her eyes were dead and cold. She would have been called Lily if she hadn't... I didn't know how to tell Lance, I didn't even know how to tell myself that this wasn't all just a nightmare but on that day it all just came blurting out. I don't really know what happened but all I can remember is Lance leaving and saying 'You murdered your own child, you killed our baby girl, Lily' and he just walked out the door and I never saw him since until today. So I buried her and prayed that she would be happy in a safer place in heaven than with me. She would be three years old next Saturday if I hadn't...killed her'

'You didn't do that', Leon whispered rubbing her shoulders to calm her down.

'Love's not a competition but I'm... losing', she sang solemnly for her little girl, Lily.

_Thanks so much for reading this chapter and please, please, please review if you can, it would mean a great deal to me to hear your thoughts on how this chapter went as it's kinda an emotional one so far. _ Please review!


	7. A Smile Worth A Hundred Lies

49 Crap Dates And 1 Damn Well Good One- Chapter 7

_Thanks so much to those of you who have reviewed, read, added it to your favourites etc. And here's the next chapter. By the way we start exactly where we left off in the previous chapter. Enjoy :)_

'Come on, let's get you inside. You'll catch a cold', Leon sighed starting to lift Gwen up in his muscular arms whilst sheltering her from the rain with his jacket. But before she got to her feet she rambled 'Leon please don't tell anyone about this, not even Morgana knows. Well of course she knows about me and Lance but we were living in a flat up the other end of the country. She knows nothing about the baby or what he said or...'

'I promise', Leon interrupted. 'Now let's get you inside, and dry, and warm, and cleaned up. I won't forget to clean you up', Leon wagged his finger pointing to her cheap mascara that had run down her cheeks like a nagging mother. Gwen laughed at this, though she couldn't laugh away the pain in her heart and she knew it but she hoped she could. Hope was the thing that made her life worth living; if she didn't have that tiny bit of faith her existence to this earth was pointless.

Leon bundled Gwen up and led her to the back door where he knew Lancelot would not be able to be at her constantly. There she washed her face, ridding the make-up from her mascara stained cheeks, dried her clothes and herself under the hand-dryer in the ladies toilets, and putting a spoon on her swollen eyes to return them back to normal which was something which she had learnt after watching too many sad movies.

'Are you sure you want to do this? Are you sure you want to go right out there and put up with that prat?', Leon asked concerned for her but letting his fists clench ready if anything happened to her.

'I'm sure. I've gotta face up to him sooner or later', replied Gwen walking over to where Leon was standing watching Lancelot through the window in the kitchen door very closely as she took his hands and stretched them flat from the balled fists they used to be. This didn't reassure him.

'Look I'll be fine', she smiled.

'Ok but I'm coming in with you', he raised his eyebrows protectively gripping her hand as if she was his little sister on her first day of school and he was her big brother ready to protect her from the harshness of school- life.

'I'm coming in with you? What was that about? It sounds as if you're on a mission!', joked Gwen. She may have been hurt that Lance was back but a spot of slagging Leon off made it all the better.

'Ok, maybe it did sound a bit cheesy, kinda like a James Bond film but you've gotta admit I'm you're knight in shining armour', he grinned smugly. 'Saved you from the dragon and everything', he laughed referencing Lancelot.

Yep, the normal, massive ego'd Leon was back.

'Well thanks Sir Leon', Gwen curtsied playing along with the game.

'Anything for a damsel in distress', he bowed flashing her a grin. 'Now to infinity and beyond!', he charged through the door holding a mop as his sword only to be stared at in utter silence by the customers before going off to eat their food again.

Gwen followed meekly behind him and quietly muttered 'I think that's Buzz Lightning from Toy Story'

'Oh, not a knight in shining armour then?'

'No'

Xxx

When Gwen and Leon reached the table, they found Lancelot and Arthur to be arguing like brothers fighting over a toy whilst Morgana was sat there sighing after half an hour of trying to break it up but now couldn't be bothered.

'You have got to be kidding me! Wolves are rubbish, how can you support them?', Lancelot angrily demanded the answer. It was clear to anyone that both of these boys were into football, well not just into it but obsessed!

Arthur slammed his hand down on the table, rage running through his veins that he had just insulted his pride and joy. 'Remember February 26th 2009 for the UEFA cup game? Hmm, oh yeah Aston Villa left eight first-teamers back in England when they went to Moscow so they got beaten. What idiots!', Arthur squabbled.

'Well at least I don't support a team that wear horrible colours, what is it? It's not even orange is it? It's just brown mucky orangey stuff', Lancelot bited back.

'Oh what land are you from then? Watch 10 years younger all the time do ya and never miss an episode of Makeover Manoeuvre hey Mr. Fashionista ?', Arthur yelled back, his fork in his hand jabbing into the tortured table.

The disses and cusses were just getting worse and worse, they didn't even notice Leon and Gwen standing there until Leon had to step in.

'Guys, this is a restaurant not a war- zone. Look if you want to argue like petty little kids you can just not in my restaurant', scolded Leon his arms round their shoulders and they nodded now ashamed of themselves knowing they had done wrong.

'Thanks Leon, I couldn't stop them, once they got started it was like whoa, can you guys just... that sort of thing so thanks', Morgana smiled glad to be rid from the constant earache that was Arthur and Lancelot.

'No probs and anyway I think Man United are the utmost best, go Man-U!', Leon cheered as he and Gwen sat down at the table unwittingly triggering another conflict of the dreaded sport, football.

'Leon!', Morgana moaned just after she had gotten over her deafness from the football fanatics it had started again.

'What', Leon smiled cheekily winking at Gwen. He always had to be the trouble- maker didn't he?

Xxx

'So how's life Gwen? I haven't seen you in a long time', Lancelot remarked keen for her response and discarding his plate of Spaghetti Bolognese whilst everyone else kept on eating not wishing to fire up another argument.

Arthur winced and glanced at Gwen for a mere moment before going back to eat his meal after hearing Lancelot, what was his past with Gwen? Not that Arthur would want to find out, she was his client and nothing more. What did he care about her past, present or future? Well he did care about her future, wondering if he was the one who she would spend it with but then he mentally slapped himself out of this fantasy and into the real world. He really needed to get a grip!

'Fine', Gwen replied looking down at her food not wanting to meet Lance's chocolate eyes or she would fall into them uncontrollably without a moment's thought. The conversation was pointless to her, he knew fully well how she had suffered but she was not going to open up her emotions to him, especially not with everyone watching her so she settled with replying to his questions with monosyllable words. But still she could feel his eyes blaring into her and it was uncomfortable, he made her feel that way and she didn't like it one bit.

Silence shook the table, no-one daring to speak a word in case it interfered making the atmosphere even more deadly than it was now until Lancelot spoke 'Gwen can I speak with you in private?', asked Lancelot getting up from his untouched spaghetti.

'I don't think Gwen would...', Leon butted in knowing what harm this man could do.

'Leon, it's alright I can fend for myself', interrupted Gwen softly.

'Are you sure?', Leon asked.

'You've said that about ten times to me today already. Look I'll be fine', Gwen said to be returned by a bob of Leon's brown hair nodding in her face.

She was so tempted to say no but she knew that it would not resolve anything so she replied 'Of course'. Damn, she had broken the monosyllable rule that she had sworn on using on Lancelot. 'Oh well, too late now to carry it on' she thought as she followed him through to a small, dark room that barely the two of them could fit into, their bodies nearly touching it was that compact where they stood in utter silence again.

'I have thought of you often, have you thought of me at all?', Lancelot sighed leant against one of the walls.

'I thought I would never see you again', she honestly admitted leant against the opposite wall.

'I'm so sorry for what I did, I was an idiot blinded by grief but you've got to understand this Gwen. I want you to be part of my life, I would die a hundred times just for you to be in my arms', Lancelot trailed on only to be met by Gwen's raised eyebrows in the silver of the moonlight streaking in through a window on the side of the wall.

'Don't you realise Gwen I love you. I always have and I always will and there's nobody who can stop that except for you', he pleaded.

She chuckled harshly shaking her head as she walked round the room, or lack or room so that he could feel her warm breath on his face. 'Always the one with words and the cheesy chat- up lines weren't you Lance-a-lot', she spat.

'A lot of girls would find you attractive or handsome or charming but not me. They fall for the rough tough save the world kind of guys but not me. They fall for the muscle but sensitive but not me. Because you know what Lance-a-lot? For all your fancy words, your footballing skills and your handsome looks you'll always have that smile worth a hundred lies. I don't love you' and then she unclipped something from around her neck. It was an engagement ring hanging from a chain, not only her engagement ring but Lance's mother passed down to Lancelot as a young child and promised to his future bride.

'I believe this is yours. I hope it goes to a good person just like your mother was', she whispered, her eyes glazed with tears as so were his just shocked and she handed him the diamond studded engagement ring and clasping his fingers around it.

She went to go and leave for the door when an arm grabbed hers pulling her towards him as he begged for one final 'Please'. The tears streaming from his eyes as he held both his mother's ring and her tightly but his begs came without rewards and instead she shook him off and left him stranded there in the room to himself ready to regain his confidence to stride back into the restaurant with his head held high.

Xxx

When he did return everybody was still there sat at the table including Gwen although the deathly silence had gone and was returned by laughter and smiles. Well that was until he actually sat down at the table.

Morgana started ringing a glass, tapping it loudly with a spoon to get the groups attention. A little too loudly for Leon's liking as the glass shattered everywhere but luckily some waiters came to fix the problem. Not so lucky for the waiters! Every time Morgana came it was going to cost Leon badly.

'Ok, I have an announcement to make everybody. Because Lance has just arrived here and he's got no-where to stay so I've arranged that he stays with me and Gwennie at our house!', said Morgana happily. This surely was going to get rid of that Artorius, no, umm Artie, no, ummm well what ever his name was!

On the other hand the remainder of the table didn't really seem to be too keen on accepting the smile worth a hundred lies into their lives.

_Please, please, please review if you can. I will love you all if you do :) Hope you enjoyed it and what did you think about it? Thanks for reading :D_


	8. 3D glasses, popcorn, arwen dirty dancing

49 Crap Dates & 1 Damn Well Good One- Chapter 8

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my previous chapters and has liked them. And I hope you enjoy this one :)_

'Arghh', Gwen groaned squeezing her herbal essences shampoo which made a rather rude noise as she did with nothing coming out. Her annoyance was muffled by the soft pitter- patter of the shower she was taking. She stepped out of the shower, soaking wet grasping a towel to cover herself up as she stormed downstairs to find the culprit for her herbal essences theft.

'Come on who did it? Who's been using my shampoo?', Gwen demanded as Morgana was sat on the sofa, eyes glued to the TV whilst scoffing a bowel load of Kellogg's crunchy nut... as always and Lancelot strode into the room happily after his refreshing shower and change of clothes, his hair stinking of the stolen shampoo.

'Youuuuuuuu', Gwen pointed at a dumb-founded Lancelot her eyes shooting daggers in his direction. Honestly if looks could kill... She certainly did look threatening, well her face did and that was until you saw her frizzy hair and her body wrapped in quite a short towel.

'What did I do?', asked Lancelot innocently, casually going over to the kitchen area to grab a piece of toast and plop himself down next to Morgana on the sofa to watch rubbish morning telly.

'You have used my shampoo!', Gwen growled thrusting the shampoo bottle into his face so he could see what he had done wrong like a teacher forcing a naughty child to retell their story and learn from their mistakes although Lancelot wouldn't just learn from his mistakes, he would get a good thrashing from Gwen as well.

'Oh yeah, I did. It's good that stuff', Lancelot replied calmly sat in the exact same position as Morgana. Gwen was now fuming; he had pulled the last straw now. She had tried to put up with him when he first moved in, he had done all the things that had pulled her annoyance strings. Forgot to put the lid on the toothpaste back on, left the telly on standby, entered her room without her permission, left grubby finger- prints all over the computer screen, had fed the pet guinea pigs cucumbers causing them to have diarrhoea leaving Gwen to clean it up, and the one that had nearly sent her causing a world-wide earthquake with her screams was that he had put some of the forks in with the spoons! But now he had pushed the limit, NOBODY touched her shampoo. It was the law and anybody who disobeyed it would be punished.

'This was full and now it's all finished!', Gwen screamed angrily. She wasn't the one usually to start a fight but this wasn't optional.

'Huh', Lancelot yawned not really paying attention and more bothered about watching Richard and Judy.

'Morgana! Tell him', Gwen moaned now sick of his incompetence.

Eyes still glued to the TV, Morgana said 'Gwen gets bushy hair and the only way to tone it down and make it curl nicely is when she uses herbal essences so that's her special shampoo and that's the last one in the cupboard'. She spoke like a robot, hypnotised the box that played images again and again.

'Oh sorry sweetheart', Lancelot apologised not really that sorry until Gwen grabbed him by the collar well more like his skin and pushed him against the wall. She may have been small but sure as hell she was strong literally lifting him off the ground as he choked.

'NEVER use my shampoo again or I'll kill you!', and with that she dropped him to the floor bewildered but just when she was about to resume her shower she warned '...and don't call me sweetheart either', her eyes narrowing.

As she walked up the stairs to go back to her wash she heard Lancelot comment 'I love her when she's angry', which made her annoyance swell up even more. Was there nothing she could do to ward this guy away?

Xxx

'Hi', greeted Arthur, stepping through the doorway and walking down the hallway to see a sulking bushy haired Gwen sat on the sofa. His eyes widened not knowing what to say as he stared at her shocked that her beautiful brunette curls had disappeared to be replaced by a frizzy mess.

'Not a word', growled Gwen frozen to the spot her eyes narrowing towards Lancelot who didn't want to make eye contact with her in case it sparked the start of world war three.

'I wasn't going to', Arthur defended hands up in the air 'I was just going to say... Arthur teased only to be interrupted by Gwen who warned 'Don't ...you...dare!'

Arthur was about to test her and annoy her even more when Morgana mouthed panicking shaking her head 'Noooooooo! Bad hair day' whilst making massive bushy hair motions with her arms round her head and puffing her cheeks out.

Arthur raised his eyebrows in acknowledgement pointing a finger up in the air to show her what he meant.

'I might have this monstrous thing sitting on the top of my head but I can still see you!', Gwen said grumpily pointing to her disastrous hair.

'Well that's good because you'll have to with this lesson. You're gonna have a dance class. Ta-daaaaaa' announced Arthur dong his jazz hands sparking the remaining three's attention... and horror.

'You have got to be kidding', Gwen moaned 'with this hair! I can't even dance!'

'That's the point to teach you how to dance', Arthur pointed out. He thought that this would come as a nice surprise to her, a chance to see her cheerful smile but no, it was more like a box full of Halloween tricks to frighten her off.

'Yeah but...', Gwen started. She really didn't want Arthur to see her dance and especially not in this state.

'He's got a point', interrupted Lancelot. To be honest Arthur was surprised Lancelot was actually sticking up for him what with the recent football fight and everything.

'But...', Gwen tried to persuade then but failed spectacularly. She really didn't want to end up in the kafuffle she got in last time she danced. Shuddering at the memory it came to her mind again, the memory of how she had went on a date with this really hot guy at a dance class and how she had left the date traumatized whilst he was wheeled into an ambulance.

'Gwen...Gwen...', Morgana called waving a hand in front of her face to stop her from this trance until she clicked her fingers and she was back to this world.

'Come on, you've gotta get over that shock sometime soon', Morgana said giving Gwen's hand a tight squeeze.

Gwen sighed; looking up towards Arthur's raised hand ready for her to take it. He looked like an angel leading her to heaven with the morning light shining behind him.

'Fine', Gwen moaned taking his hand, she couldn't resist really whilst he slipped a cd from his pocket into the cd player as Morgana and Lancelot stared on disliking what they saw.

'Ok, put one hand on my shoulder and the other on my waist', Arthur instructed acting confident but inside he was shaking like a leaf, as nervous as a schoolboy on his first day of school yet happy he had moved on to secondary school as the music played on.

Gwen slowly placed her hands on his shoulders and waist as he slipped his hands onto her hips. Lancelot and Morgana watched in awe, their fists clenching as the couple danced on.

'Sorry', apologised Gwen after stepping on Arthur's foot.

'It's fine', lied Arthur his foot still throbbing from her heel digging into it.

'Come on Guinevere. You're dancing like a duck just waddling about everywhere', Arthur said.

'Sorry but I told you I couldn't dance', said Gwen 'How would you have me do it then?', she asked finally willing to learn.

'Well I need more passion, more effort, more seduction and you need to be a lot sexier', Arthur mentored. Lancelot's eyes widened, had he just heard what he thought he had heard? If so Lancelot would fight even harder to get Gwen back.

'So you don't think I'm sexy now?', Gwen teased smiling at how red Arthur was getting due to the constant blushing.

'Of course I do', he sighed then realising what he said babbled 'I mean I don't but overall you are, no that's not what I mean, any man would think that so not me personally' He was really getting hot under the collar now as Gwen grinned, it happened very rarely that she could make a man blush and she was loving it.

As the end the dance came Arthur dipped Gwen low, one of his hands slipping further down while the other upwards with both of Gwen's arms around his neck, their faces almost touching, staring deeply at each other's eyes their lips getting ever more closer each second until Lancelot cleared his throat.

They fell apart immediately knowing whose eyes were upon them as Arthur quickly dropped Gwen to the ground now aware of his surroundings but then raising his hand for a fallen down Gwen to take lifting her up as she balanced herself upright her hands on his chest.

Morgana was actually enjoying this; she had sneaked a big bowl of popcorn and was happily munching away on it watching the scene unfold ahead. For her it was like dirty dancing, just Arthur and Gwen style, and she absolutely loved that film.

'I'm gonna go and get a hat to cover this big bush', Gwen excused herself popping upstairs and grinning like a lovesick fool when she heard what Arthur said next 'I love your hair'

'I...er need to... go to the loo', Lancelot said rushing upstairs leaving Morgana naively looking for her 3-d glasses thinking that it would work with her new movie and Arthur smiling like an idiot.

Xxx

He found Gwen in her bedroom tucking her hair into quite a big hat looking into the mirror making sure it was on properly whilst humming until she saw Lancelot in her mirror walk into her room. Then her smile faded into a scowl.

'You like him don't you', Lancelot said looking at her facial emotions closely.

'Of course I don't, well not in the way you're assuming', Gwen denied it still tucking her frizz into her hat.

'Well you won't mind if I do this then will you', he replied lunging at her, pressing her lips against hers whilst pushing her against a wall so she couldn't escape. He hoped that this could reignite her feelings for him. At first she fell into the kiss softly, it had been so long since she had been embraced like this but then realising what she was doing she pushed him away neither of them knowing what to say.

She didn't notice Arthur in the doorway watching the scene like a hurt puppy before returning downstairs and leaving the house not witnessing her pushing Lance away.

_Thanks so much for reading this and I'll try to update this again on the weekend. Please review if you can. It would be interesting to hear what you think of this chapter so please please please review and I hope you enjoyed this so far :)_


	9. The False Knight In Shining Armour

49 Crap Dates And 1 Damn Well Good One- Chapter 9

_I say this every time but thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and enjoyed this story so far and I hope you like this chapter :) P.S. We start straight after the previous chapter, enjoy!_

Gwen stared at him for a moment in what was neither utter disgust nor love but confusion with Lancelot eagerly awaiting and dreading her response to the action he had taken.

'Please Gwen', Lancelot pleaded moving forward to stroke her cold cheek as her dark, brown, hazelnut eyes followed his warm, soothing touch meet her cold skin frozen from her loneliness. It was so easy to follow the bright light in the darkness, where it would take her was the unanswered question and she couldn't bear to take that risk.

She removed his hand from her cheek and walked away, cold again but not from the lack of warmth but from the lack of love, her eyes glazed with tears that she would never allow to be shown not one to reveal her emotions openly unlike Lancelot.

Gwen paused at her bedroom door, her face still turned away from him so he couldn't see her tears and her shaking hand which she thought was steadied by her hold on the door- knob which in reality was making her tremors even more obvious rattling as she held loosely to it.

Her unusually wobbly voice sighed 'I used to think of you as my knight in shining armour, now...', she didn't finish her sentence and just left it there unable to display her feelings out in the open.

'I will always be your knight in shining armour and knights in shining armour never give up on fair maidens', replied Lancelot solemnly. Guinevere sighed looking down at her feet and left the room. Why did he have to do this? He had confessed he had loved her yet he insisted on hurting her and torturing her heart. Why couldn't he love her enough to let her go?

Xxx

'Morgana I need to talk to you', Gwen said sitting down beside her on the sofa only to have no response by a transfixed Morgana gawping at James McAvoy's body on the TV clutching a cushion to her chest whilst literally drooling. This was not a good look for her and it really wasn't the right time to be picturing James McAvoy as her future husband.

Gwen grabbed the remote from Morgana's grasp and switched the TV off, the spell was broken and she had finally caught Morgana's attention or the lack of Morgana's attention.

'Gwen!', Morgana moaned 'I was watching that'

'You mean you were staring at James McAvoy's body', replied Gwen raising an eyebrow sceptically.

'Well...yeah. Look what was it you wanted me to talk to you about?', asked Morgana trying to change the subject stubborn to admit that he was hot... in her opinion.

'It's about Lancelot...'

She told Morgana everything knowing that if she kept any more secrets they would come bursting out some time or another. She started from right when Lance and her first met to the other day in the restaurant. Morgana had a right to know, she was Gwen's best friend and recently Gwen hadn't been treating her as if she was.

Morgana just sat there shocked for a few moments taking in what her best friend had just revealed about those lost years she was away from her before pulling her into a hug which calmed her senses down and made her realise her mistakes.

'I'm so sorry Gwen. I had no idea. This is all my fault, if I hadn't...', Morgana muffled into her friends shoulder, tears streaming down her face as images of James McAvoy were forgotten from her mind.

'It's alright. You didn't know', Gwen shushed like a mother to her crying daughter. Normally it was really supposed to be the other way round but this odd pair weren't normal.

Morgana pulled herself out of the hug to look Gwen in the eye, holding her by her shoulders 'You know I can always kick him out ...that is if you want me to'

'No I have something better in mind', Gwen replied a smile lighting up her face 'though I'm gonna need yours and Mordred's help along with a jar of nutella'

Morgana grinned knowingly, not only she could serve revenge on a dish best served cold. 'Operation reveal the knight in shining armour's true colours' was under way and ready for action for there is no revenge so complete as forgiveness.

_Hi, the saying 'there is no revenge so complete as forgiveness' is by Josh Billings so thanks to him. Thanks so much for reading this and please review if you can, I'll absolutely love you all if you do :)_


	10. Hey! I was watching that!

49 Crap Dates And 1 Damn Well Good One- Chapter 10

_Yay! I'm so happy series 3 has come back on even though the last episode hasn't got much Gwen who is probably, no definitely my favourite character I'm surprisingly loving Morgana's evilness. And what makes me even happier is that when Lancelot held her cheek and she walked away in the last chapter spoilers/ rumours have told me that happens in series three! *squeals* and that was before I even knew that! Squeal along with me for my Merlin happiness if you want :D Oh yeah, and I nearly forgot to say enjoy this chapter! Squeal along with me fellow Merkins (not the wig by the way)!_

Morgana stood at the bottom of the stairs eagerly awaiting her next victim that would come to a humiliating doom. Lancelot.

'He's coming!', Morgana shrieked after hearing the flush of the dodgy toilet, running as quickly as she could away from the stairs and catapulting herself onto the sofa, well rather a startled and sat on Gwen who was sitting on the sofa who was now a flat Gwen.

'Now remember what I taught you Gwennie', Morgana wagged her finger if that was possible what with all the frantic pushing and shoving and pillow throwing out of the way but ending in Gwen's face stuff that was going on before Lancelot emerged from the depths of the... of the... well loo but it did make it deadly if you had a nose right? So let's just call it 'The deadly loo of nostril doom da da daaaaaaa!' alright?

'Yeah, I remember', Gwen groaned as she remembered how Morgana had made her recite it the past night after their heart to heart like a schoolboy recites lines a hundred times if he had made a mistake and the mistake that Gwen had made was Lancelot.

'Seduction is the key to unlocking a man's heart Gwen!', scolded Morgana lightly wacking Gwen in the face with her tiger cushion whom she had named Hugo. 'See even Hugo's annoyed that you didn't remember', Morgana seriously said.

'Hey don't bring Hugo into this literally, he hits hard!', Gwen moaned rubbing her head where Hugo had viciously hit her. 'And anyway look he's coming!', Gwen whispered frantically trying not to arouse any suspicion from their enemy as he walked down the creaky steps.

'Switch the telly on quickly', Gwen demanded as Morgana ran to press the button to get the telly on. Anyone who knew Gwen and Morgana knew that the TV in their home was never switched off as the electricity bills rolled on and on and on so it would definitely be pretty weird if Lancelot found the TV switched off for once.

Unfortunately for Gwen and Morgana's great cover-up of their ingenious plan and their sudden fake calmness as Lancelot reached the bottom of the stairs Morgana ran back to the sofa rapidly unconscious that she had sat on the remote changing it to a program which was let's say if the letter 'A' was suitable for all, the ratings going up every letter of the alphabet you went past this would be 'Z' rated but it was too late to change it now for the beast sorry I meant Lancelot had returned from the deadly loo of nostril doom da da daaaaaaaaaa'

Lancelot stood there frozen to the spot for a second not knowing what to say before embarrassingly muttering 'I...I...I need to...', he trailed on before running back upstairs.

'So what do we do now, Morgana?', Gwen sighed as Morgana's eyes were disturbingly glued to the TV in a un- Morgana like manner.

'Morgana!', moaned Gwen shoving Morgana off the sofa so she could retrieve the remote, changing the channel to something well... more suitable.

'Hey! I was watching that!'

_Thanks for reading and please review if you can :D Sorry this chapter is so short but I've got a heap loads of homework to do and it's EVILLLLL! So yeah hope you enjoyed it, please review and I promise the next chapter will be longer._


	11. Lily

49 Crap Dates And 1 Damn Well Good One- Chapter 11

_Sorry that the last chapter was quite short but to make up for it I'll try and do this one longer bearing in mind I'm really rubbish at writing long chapters but I'll try. Thanks to you guys who constantly review every chapter and are loyal to this story if you can be loyal to a story? But thanks :) and enjoy!_

'Walk towards the door Gwen', Morgana instructed from downstairs with her laptop, listening through to the headphones hidden underneath Gwen's curly hair. As Morgana was the one being the more technical yet more devious one out of the two, she was the one who had came up the ingenious, evil master plan and had therefore got the whole thing ready and waiting... in her head. Unfortunately it involved too much of Gwen for Gwen's liking especially when Morgana had come up with the slogan 'seduction s the key' to rear Gwen on which it didn't and instead pushed her further away from the all important 'Operation reveal the knight in shining armour's true colours'

'Ouch!', Gwen screeched as Morgana's sharp voice pierced through her ears way too loudly, reaching out to her ears to take the blasted thing out.

'Don't you dare Gwen! You asked for my advice and now I'm giving it you', Morgana scolded.

'Yes but I didn't ask to become deaf by the end of it!', Gwen viciously whispered as to not raise suspicion from what was behind Lancelot's door.

'Gwen, shut up!', Morgana ushered 'If he hears you he'll think you're with the fairies and that doesn't work with my slogan, fairies don't come into seduction with knights in shining armour, more like hop- scotch flirting with Peter Pan...', Morgana rambled. 'Anyway what I'm trying to say is just keep to what I'm saying alright?'

Gwen nodded meekly unable to get out of this now, she wished she would have just kicked him out, it would have been way simpler and yet she trusted Morgana to control her like a robot and obey her slogan 'Seduction is the key'. What was the world coming to?

'Ok, knock on Lancelot's door and from now on you copy what I say', Morgana said like a proper spy.

Gwen did as her mistress instructed with a light tap on the door to see Lancelot's sodden face but in the corner of her eye in-between the gap on the door she saw his belongings all packed up in cases ready to go. He had obviously given up on hope with Gwen and was ready to leave it there. She used to love him and they used to be so happy together, how had it all come to this? From what she had learnt one tiny, little cell could tear a whole relationship apart ripping love and replacing it with hate and that was what she felt now.

'Yes Gwen?', Lancelot asked not meeting her eyes, his feelings still hurt from the rejection from the previous night, his voice bringing Gwen out of her trance.

She immediately panicked wishing that she really wasn't in this situation but she was. What was done was done even if it still hurt. But at least she always had Morgana to lean on in her times of need like now Morgana was speaking through the headphones leading Gwen on saying 'May I talk to you about yesterday'

'May I talk to you about yesterday?', Gwen asked repeating Morgana's exact words.

An 'oh- oh' look swept across Lancelot's face like a naughty school child guilty of breaking one of the school rules. But he knew this was going to come sooner or later so he replied 'Of course, come in' rather reluctantly.

Gwen followed him inside the room to find everything as she had saw it from the gap, all neatly packed away except for a few provisions like of course his comb on the bedside table ready for it to be run through his long locks at any emergency. She resisted to roll her eyes as she scanned the room and found it but was stopped when she met Lancelot's large, hazelnut eyes that she promised herself she would never fall into again.

'About yesterday I was totally bang out of order and...', Lancelot trailed unable to meet her eyes again an instead looking towards the net curtained window looking out to the garden.

'I understand fully now snog my face off', Morgana ordered down the headphones determined to get this over and done with so she could maybe record it then blackmail Gwen out of her nutella rations for months. There were advantages to everything.

'I understand... what?', Gwen half repeated in shock and yet she knew Morgana would pull a stunt like this.

'Sorry what did you say?', Lancelot asked partially confused from Gwen's sudden outburst.

'Sorry', she apologised 'What I MEANT to say was I understand fully about yesterday. It's difficult and hard to move on you know from what...', said Gwen exaggerating on the 'meant' part to kill Morgana's ears for even saying such a thing.

'Gwen please don't', Lancelot sighed his face turning to face hers now, she could now see the pain in his eyes now that reflected the pain in his heart, the breath quaking to find his normal rhythm, and his eyes streaming down with tears that he tried so hard to keep closed to the world. This was the man she used to love and yet she had the decency to burn his heart and spread the ashes across her smile. Why did she have to hurt him even more?

'Now push him up the wall and snog his face off!', tormented Morgana working Gwen as her evil little minion. Oh yeah, she remembered the reason now, Morgana.

Gwen instantly pulled the headphones from her ears letting then drop to the floor as she crushed them under her tiny feet as she heard the last feeble squeaks of Morgana's ranting, begging Gwen not to do this, unknown to the blindness of Lancelot's eyes for they were blurred full to the brim with tears.

'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come. I'll leave you be', Gwen walked towards the door, her hatred now replaced with guilt that was left within.

'No, wait', pleaded Lancelot his face turned to the window again looking down on the garden below where the lilies grew in a long line stretched along the borders of the garden, tended to daily by Gwen carefully until the winter came and they just died away just like she did but in the spring the lilies sprung back to life as Gwen would hope she would but she never did.

'I see you have lilies in your garden, they're beautiful', Lancelot smiled softly reaching out to touch the glass.

'Nearly as beautiful as her', sighed Gwen thinking of her beautiful baby girl covered in blood with her eyes stone cold as she shivered remembering the nightmares she faced every time she shut her eyes scared that this would one day happen again and her future of having her own child would be cursed and destroyed with sad memories of the daughter she had come to call Lily.

'I wouldn't know I never got to see her', regretted Lancelot. Out of all his mistakes in his life he hated himself the most for leaving Gwen in what was probably the most difficult time of her life, blaming her for what had happened when it was just as much as his fault and leaving his daughter behind when he hadn't even let go of her yet.

Gwen walked forward slowly towards him and on her tip- toes brought her lips lightly to his forehead leaving the beginnings of his daughter imprinted on his heart.

'I can take you to her', she whispered softly into his ear, intertwining her fingers with his and leading him to their daughter.

Intertwined fingers led the way through the crunchy, golden leaves of the beginning of winter as they strode through the deserted forest that only they knew. It was where they first met and the last time they departed. The place Gwen had buried her beloved daughter Lily.

'I come here sometimes just to feel her small fingers clutch around my hand or her spirit in here', she sighed pointing to her heart staring on at the small tree she had planted to mark her daughter's peace, now ready to die from the harsh winter current and lifeless from its loss of leaves.

'You're probably thinking it's rather silly but that's just the way I feel', she sighed shielding herself from the autumnal colours of the wind.

Lancelot smiled but the tears fell from his eyes, the wind biting at his skin as he held Gwen closely pulling her into a tight embrace. He would never get to see the face of his daughter, watch her grow up, teach her to walk, bring her to school argue about her boyfriends when she was a teenager or walk her down the aisle but she would always be there with him in his heart. 'It's not silly at all'

_I just thought I should do an emotional one for Lancelot coz I've kinda picked on him and he's a nice guy so he should get his chapter. Thanks for reading and please review. P.S. Did anyone watch Merlin this week? It was amazing!_


	12. The Last Time

49 Crap Dates And 1 Damn Well Good One- Chapter 12

_Hi, thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed the previous chapters and waited patiently for Lancelot to go, now this is the chapter to it yay!_

Xxx

Lancelot stood in the hallway clutching his suitcase in one hand and his coat lay on the other arm, his face not revealing any hidden emotions but Gwen could tell that here was a sense of relief that their relationship was not purely based on hatred or love but somewhere in between the two, neutral and they would be able to leave it there.

'Well this is goodbye', said Lancelot breaking the awkward silence that befell the three of them, Morgana being the one that actually treasured it.

'I suppose it is', replied Gwen. This was the man she had loved, had been engaged to, had carried his unborn child, had buried his dead child and had lost and now he would be lost again like he always was. Morgana rolled her eyes in disgust of the soppy, cheesy, movie like separation between the two ex- sweethearts, she thought it was pathetic and was much more used to one night stands which usually didn't even last the night.

Lancelot unlatched the lock on the door to let himself out but just as he did Gwen called 'Wait' causing him to stop and obey her order yet he still faced the door afraid that she would see his tears rolling down his stubbled cheeks but she wasn't afraid of him seeing hers.

'This is for all our bad times we endured', she gritted through her teeth harshly before thrashing down a swift hand to his cheek stinging his senses as it blossomed red yet he did nothing to retaliate back knowing it would only make things worse.

'And this is for all our good times', she sighed, bringing her hands up to enclose his face and bring her lips to his in a soft kiss, in those few moments it felt like their first kiss in the forest where they had met forgetting everything they had gone through and just going back to that beautiful day which rooted a relationship that wasn't meant to be.

Lancelot sighed, sometimes he wished he could go back to the day they first met, the first day they kissed, the first day they saw each other for who they truly were but it was all but a twist in fate that brought them to this position that they were today and he knew he had to leave or else he never would be able to let go of her and her of him.

'Goodbye my fair maiden', he said, bowing down like he always did to her but this time was different. This time it was the last time, the last time he would call her his fair maiden, the last time he would bow before her, the last time he would kiss her hand.

'Until next time my knight in shining armour', she whispered curtseying like she always did but this time was different. This time was the last time, the last time she would call him her prince in shining armour, the last time she would curtsey before him, the last time she would have her hand kissed by him.

She watched him leave again. The door shut behind him and he was gone just like that, she began to wonder if all of this was a dream but then her eyes lingered over the dying lilies frosted in winter's cold, this was all real. And she hated the realism of life wishing she could back to the days of knights and damsels in distress but she could never go back and the only thing she could do now was move forward.

'I'm impressed by the slap Gwen', Morgana applauded thankful that she had saw Gwen do at least one selfish thing in her lifetime not making Morgana look so evil compared to her now. Gwen smiled, for some reason what Morgana had said had lifted her spirits instead of making her feel even more shameful.

'But I do think we should have stuck to my plan. Come on you've gotta admit it would have been fun stripping Lancey Pants naked and chucking him out the house! I could have put it on my youtube list', Morgana sighed, her scheme of revenge shredded to pieces never to be seen again.

'Maybe next time Morgana, maybe next time. But for now nutella on toast will do', Gwen smiled wrapping her arm around Morgana's shoulders and going to the kitchen. What she really meant by 'maybe next time' was 'that's the last time I agree to your plans'

_Thanks so much for reading this chapter and please review and I'll love you all :) So Lancelot is out of the way what does that mean for Gwen and Arthur hey? I'm looking forward to writing proper Arwen now and starting their relationship off yay! Thanks again and please review :D_


	13. Looking For A Bargain

49 Crap Dates And 1 Damn Well Good One- Chapter 13

_I haven't updated for ages, well longer than usual I know and I apologise but going back to school and doing an English essay last night about 'How does Dicken's capture and retain blah blah blah...' has kept me up all night coz it's gonna be levelled like a GCSE for prep or something like that and in the end after all that hard work it only came down to something like 500 words! I HATE SCHOOL! Anyway with the rant over here is the chapter, Lancey Pants is out of the way so that means more Arwen!_

Xxx

Morgana gazed in awe at the shining shop window that was the gateway between herself and the gorgeous bag on the inside of the designer shop on the high street, Gwen standing next to her not in the least bit bothered but more interested in paying for a bag of oranges from the fruit- stall in the market.

'Oh my god Gwennie! Look at it, I think I've found the perfect bag ever!', Morgana shrieked in excitement clapping her hands like a six year old kid with a sugar- rush. Gwen turned round to face Morgana who was transfixed to it, hypnotized by its beauty but at what price would it come?

'And how much is it?', Gwen sighed, she was used to this regular occurrence of Morgana's luxurious needs, she was just glad though that she could buy three for the price of one nutellas at Lidl's.

'Ten pounds', she replied quickly gleaming at the prospect of Gwen letting her buy this bag. Gwen peered closely through the glass, shop window to the price tag and gasped dragging a reluctant well to be honest screaming, kicking and punching Morgana well away from the designer- ware so as not to be tempted even more but it didn't work as Morgana's vicious fidgeting didn't half hurt.

'Morgana!', shouted Gwen when they had got at least a street away from it by now releasing her from her grasps whilst Morgana just stood there cursing her friend. 'Morgana!', bellowed Gwen quickly gaining her best friend's attention, 'Will you just listen! Look you didn't read it right and instead you misplaced the decimal point so it's actually a hundred grand!'

'Oh', was all Morgana could say, it was all she ever could say when she knew she was beaten. Gwen could swear that if Morgana would act like a child one day she would treat her like one, she could just imagine it now, herself saying to Morgana whilst driving 'Now Mummy's trying to drive so stop arguing with your little brother Merlin and we might just not die in a car crash, okay petal?' Merlin as well, another companion of Morgana's childish ways but at least he was slightly adorable even if a bit, should she dare say it, big eared?

'Look I'm sorry I snapped at you, just don't force me to do something like that again alright', replied Gwen guiltily taking Morgana by the hand, she would have a dog leash if she could but she didn't think a collar would suit Morgana, especially not one of those spiky ones either so she settled with holding her hand.

'Alright', Morgana sulked pulling a scrunched up face to Gwen causing Gwen to giggle slightly and Morgana heard.

'What?', Morgana asked thinking there was something wrong with her face and checking herself all over.

'Nothing', Gwen smiled trying to suppress a giggle of Morgana's previous facial expression. 'Now come on let's go to the supermarket', said Gwen clutching Morgana's hand whilst Morgana was still searching her face for anything with her free hand.

'Have I got snot dribbling down my nose?'

'Nope'

'Have I got a massive, pussy spot that's about to burst?'

'Nope'

'Have I got toilet roll stuck to my skirt?'

'Nope'

'Then what is it?'

'Come on Morgana, let's go and find you some nutella'

'Ooooooh, nutella!'

Xxx

Morgana and Gwen were stood down an aisle in the supermarket where the nutella was sold, Gwen didn't trust Morgana enough to be sent alone to the nutella section as had been done before only with consequences of Morgana trying to sneak out of the store undetected and carrying around thirty pots of the stuff, of course she was as slim as a stick when she went in and tried going through the exit looking as if she had eaten a very lumpy horse of some sort with the pots tucked deep underneath her floppy cardigan meaning... her plan failed and she was taken to Gwen by security guards charging her a fine of a hundred pounds which was preposterous and from then on she had kept a very close eye on Morgana and nutella that hadn't been bought yet.

As Morgana tipped as many pots of the sticky, chocolaty spread into her shopping basket as Gwen's dark, brown, hazelnut eyes met those startled, bright sapphires that were Arthur Pendragon. And then they were gone within a split second but the bob of blonde hair wasn't, trying to walk casually yet quickly away from the previous aisle he was just seen in.

Gwen ran after him, not only because he was kind of her friend but also to know why he was avoiding her and eventually she caught up with him at the frozen section of the supermarket where he had thought he had lost her until she tapped him on the shoulder lightly. Arthur cringed before turning around to face her, whilst pulling a fake smile he exclaimed 'Guinevere, fancy seeing you here', only to be replied with a slight confused facial expression of Gwen's a lot like Morgana's crunched up one just a lot more adorable, he wished he could see that beautiful face of hers every day, wait no he didn't, at least he thought he didn't, he didn't know what to think anymore since he had met her.

'Well it is a supermarket and I'm doing my weekly shopping so...', Gwen trailed on as Arthur mentally slapped himself in saying such a thing like an elderly woman with no friends. 'Anyway how are you?', Gwen smiled cheerfully, she hadn't seen him in ages and honestly thought she wouldn't see him again, she had dialled his phone but it always hung up on her, emailed him though there would be no reply, and even knocked on his door and still he wasn't there, she missed him and he meant something to her but she didn't know why neither did he.

'I'm fine', Arthur lied trying not to meet her eyes or else he would most definitely give in and tell the truth.

'Really, because you're avoiding me'

'No I'm not', he argued back.

'Yes you are', she retaliated smugly knowing that she was right.

'Fine but you've got that Lancelot as your boyfriend so I don't really see any point of you taking my dating lessons', Arthur sighed admittedly though not for the reasons he had just explained.

Gwen spluttered out in a choke of laughter 'Lancelot, my boyfriend? You've got to be kidding!', she snorted trying to suppress her laughs as Arthur was taken back yet relieved by her response.

'But.. but you kissed him!', defended a confused Arthur as Gwen's giggles paused to a halt.

'And then I pushed him away. That was supposed to be private how did you know?', she spat out the words as if they were dirt, aggravated that he had spied on her private matter with a guy beginning with 'L' that no one but Morgana was supposed to know about.

Arthur panicked not noticing until after he had said it what he had said and for the second time that day he mentally slapped himself, he would do a lot of physically slapping himself when he got home.

'Oh look at the time!', he mimicked looking at his invisible watch on his right wrist 'I better be going', he greeted already running to his route of escape 'See you tomorrow then I guess for another dating lesson?'

'Wouldn't miss it!', she shouted back as he was already by the till by now, sighing, she knew that she was telling the truth about what she had just said although she hadn't a clue why.

As she walked back she noticed a certain someone beginning with 'M' also at the till arguing with the counter assistant about the price of a certain shopping amount, she also saw the never ending line of stacked nutella jars that were laid across the counter, she laughed, Morgana may get her into trouble but she would always be her best friend and she wouldn't have her any other way. It was then that she thought 'Morgie, awww'

That was before she saw the security guards come and carry Morgana by the shoulders so that her feet were dangling in the air whilst she screamed her head off and it was then that Gwen thought 'Shit! MORGANA!'

_Sorry for not much happening in this chapter but I just needed a little chapter to get Arthur and Gwen as right as rain again. Thanks so much for reading and please please please review coz I'll love ya all if ya do :D_


	14. Arthur is NOT a cute hedgehog

49 Crap Dates And 1 Damn Well Good One- Chapter 14

_Okay, apologies to people who are still reading this and have been loyal to this story from start to now as I haven't updated I think in about a month which is kinda bad, well very bad. Sorry for the real late update again and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

Xxx

Arthur smiled as Morgana let him into the house then going back to her usual routine of digging her long fingers into any nook and cranny of a nutella jar uncovering the hidden treasure that was her addict. He stood in the hallway waiting for Gwen to come down after Morgana had screeched up the stairs 'Gwen! Arthur's here!'. As he waited his eyes wandered across the room to find an old, coffee- stained, black and white picture hung up in a simple frame that was attached to the wall. It was of a man who looked very much like Gwen and although he was so much older he still had the same smile, dark skin and hazelnut eyes that she had owned though his eyes were glazed with tears as if pulling a smile to hide his sadness. Although Arthur had only known Guinevere and Morgana for only a short period of time he instantly recognised this man but couldn't fit the jigsaw puzzle of his broken life together to remember who he was but he definitely knew him, he could feel within himself and in all his years that feeling had never let him down.

He turned when he heard the echoing footsteps come down the stairs and saw Gwen coming down smiling as always, well that was until her toe clung to the last step causing her to trip with a yelp and what looked like not a smile. He instinctively shot to the bottom of the stairs and caught her in his arms saving her from falling onto the hard wooden floorboards below.

Her eyes were shut closed, flinching for the pain that was to come for she had expected some but there wasn't any but instead the texture of warm skin wrapped around her body as she fluttered her eyes open thinking that whatever she was about to encounter either had to be really bad or really good. It was definitely really bad...but in a good way.

Arthur cradled her against his chest as his voice grew louder with concern 'Gwen...Gwen... are you alright? ...Gwen?'

Then Gwen realised that she wasn't looking at an angel but instead it was just Arthur with the dappled sunlight peering around his golden locks. Angel. Arthur. What was the difference anyway?

'Yeah I'm alright, at least now I am anyway', she smiled softly.

'Oh please!', interrupted Morgana sick of all the flirtations the couple didn't even know was going on.

They stared at Morgana wide-eyed before staring at each other and what they were doing and quickly untangled themselves from each other embarrassed causing Arthur to drop Gwen with a thud on the hard, wooden floorboards he had protected her from just before. It seemed that his quick thinking had gone down-hill. That was another of the few times in which Gwen didn't smile and all in one day. Angel. Arthur. Gwen could now think of countless differences between the two.

'Oh I'm sorry, here take my hand', apologised Arthur as she took his hand. Picking her up with ease he pulled her so close that they could hear each other's soft breathing.

Morgana turned around to look at the pair of them and rolling her eyes tutted 'Urgh get a room!' before returning to her beloved telly.

Again they fell apart but this time Gwen didn't fall to the ground with a thud and Arthur didn't help pick her up but instead they turned away occupying themselves with little habits like biting fingernails and itching heads. Morgana swore that if they didn't stop she would call the nit police.

Xxx

'Ok..', Arthur sighed starting a new topic '...so today's lesson is body language'

Gwen nodded as Morgana from the next room started singing (if I might add not very well) 'body to body, hot, hot, hot, hot', she mocked bursting into a fit of giggles as she danced the tango in the doorway of the room that connected the living room to the study where Arthur and Gwen were sat doing their lesson so they could see her. She may not have liked Gwen meeting Arthur all the time but at least she could take the piss out of them. They didn't look impressed.

'Of course doing a tango whilst singing body to body isn't distracting at all', Arthur muttered although Gwen heard him as he was only sat opposite her and she giggled back.

'What was it you said Arthur?', Morgana asked yet too engrossed in her body to body singing whilst doing a tango with a hoover that of course hadn't been used in years, if you had seen the state of the living room you would most definitely agree.

'I said that a type of body language that turns men on is you pretend to eat a mango whilst flinging a bow and arrow', he smiled without a hint of his lies prevailing to the surface as Gwen tried to muffle her laughter.

Morgana looked as if she didn't buy it for a second but then she thought more thoughtfully about it and tilted her head in agreement. What the hell, if it would help with her love-life or one-night-stands-life as Gwen called it, it was worth it and anyway Morgana had tried worse things for before she had tried a foundation made out of birds droppings not that it wasn't bad but the smell was ghastly.

'I'll try that', Morgana said happily before going back to her body to body singathon slash tango mood off into the living room as Gwen closed the door thankfully drowning out Morgana's screechful song and her terrible attempt at tango with a hoover.

'Mango whilst flinging a bow and arrow?', Gwen asked suspiciously as the door clasped shut with a small click before sitting on a comfy bean bag opposite him.

Arthur smiled and shrugged his shoulders 'I've never been good at rhyming'

Gwen smiled and shook her head as she laughed it all away.

'So what are we gonna do first?', Gwen questioned.

Arthur stared hard at her, his chin resting on the palms of his rough hands as he tilted her head from side to side but all that time still his deep blue eyes transfixed on her as she shuffled around uncomfortable that he was looking at her...especially in that way. He made her feel uncomfortable... but in a good way and sometimes she liked that but this time she definitely didn't.

After a few long seconds of tortured silence and staring she broke, finally grew tired of it she impatiently pushed a 'What!' from her lips causing him to fall from his day dream to the real world.

He raised his head to face hers and simply defended 'I'm not doing anything!' with his hands raised in the air as if he was being searched for drugs or something by a police officer.

She crossed her arms at this as her expression turned into a you're-in-trouble kind of one as she replied 'Exactly! You were just staring, staring and even more staring at me!'

'Hey somebody thinks highly of themselves and anyway I'm allowed to stare at you, I'm you're teacher and for your information I was analysing your body language', he retorted although he knew that the last part of what he had just said was a lie.

'That's a lot of excuses, too many', Gwen said though it didn't mean that she didn't like it.

'Look basically your body language is far too closed; you need to loosen up a bit like this', Arthur sighed doing an impression with his own body of what she should look like making him look very... camp because after all a lady's body language is very different to a man's.

Now it was Gwen's turn to stare at Arthur weirdly as she prayed that he wasn't gay, 'Arthur, are you sure you're straight?'

Arthur's eyes widened as he turned to face her and shrug off his woman themed impression quite shocked that she had even suggested such a thing not that there was anything wrong with being BI or even gay but after a certain guy he had known that kept on pursuing him as if they were lovers that had put him off men for a lifetime.

'No way', he shrieked bringing back certain memories of a pursuing lover called William that followed him everywhere.

'Right', Gwen smiled slightly relieved although she sounded as if she wasn't fully convinced still.

'You're still not doing it right', sighed Arthur and getting up, he walked over to Guinevere and sat on the bean bag next to her so he could help her get the correct type of body gestures.

'Look and listen', Arthur ordered.

'You sound like that cute hedgehog off the road safety adverts', laughed Gwen.

'Hey you're supposed to be concentrating...wait a second did you call me cute?', Arthur teased as a massive grin formed on his face.

She looked around again uncomfortable whilst finding a way to get back at him and shakily replied 'Noooo I said that you sound cute...', she mentally slapped herself for saying that as it had just caused him to raise his eyebrows in an even more teasing and playful way than he was doing before. '...I mean... what I meant was that you sound like a cute hedgehog'

'So you still think I'm cute?', he teased her yet again bent on being the death of her although her calling him 'cute' wasn't a word people usually associated with Arthur Pendragon, usually words that were used were 'prat' and 'dollop head' and 'idiot' so it touched him that she had used 'cute' to describe him although he wasn't too sure on the hedgehog part.

She swore that if she had the ability to turn her skin into spikes like a hedgehog she would bloody spike that grin off his face...though it was rather cute.

_Thanks for reading and please review!_

_P.S. I have to recommend this great story to all you guys coz it is amazing and thought you should read it, it's called 'Before We Began: Guinevere' by Lady Anon. Read it! (you know you want to)_


	15. Until Death Do Us Part

49 Crap Dates & One Damn Well Good One- Chapter 15

_Sorry for the really late update, I've been side- tracked for the past few weeks and probably will be again from next week when I go back to school (urgh I hate t!) so I've made this chapter extra long with more stuff going on in it. Anyways here's the chapter and I hope you'll enjoy it! _

Xxx

The next day Arthur walked down the stairs, rubbing his mop of blonde locks to wake him up in the early hours of the morning and found at the bottom of the steps by the door was a poster. He picked it up.

'Fancy dress party...the cat and the fiddle pub...from 9pm until 2am', he mumbled reading the colourful poster. His facial features were instantly screwed up like a piece of paper, he hated these things, it made everyone look like drunken idiots and since he had a reputation for being 'cool' this wouldn't help.

His strong palm crunched it up quickly in his palm as he walked swiftly over to the bin. Putting his foot on the pedal of it the lid instantly opened but as quickly as the ball of wrinkled paper fell he noticed vibrant red handwriting on the side of it and took it out immediately. He flattened it as much as he could to its original form and flipped it over in his palm where someone had written

'_To Arthur, _

_Me and my friends are having a fancy dress party tonight. I'd love it if you could come so if you can ring me up to let me know, grab a costume from the fancy dress shop round the corner and we'll meet up at the pub. Hope you can come!_

_(something that looked as if it had been scribbled out so hard it looked as if the paper was going to be ripped) From Guinevere'_

His cheeks tugged at his mouth to form a light smile as he thanked god for his good eyesight. He almost skipped over to the phone as he hummed softly 'You're the voice' by John Farnham pressing Gwen's number into his phone (he remembered every digit of her phone number). His (what he found epic) humming immediately stopped as he put the phone to his ear and heard the beep as it rang pulling on his 'manly' voice, clearing his throat.

'Oh hi Guinevere, what? Why is my voice so weird?', Arthur said through the phone, it seemed that his 'manly' voice had gone too deep. He cleared his throat once again so that it returned to his original voice.

'Anyway I wanted to talk to you about tonight; yeah I'd love to come...'

Xxx

That night, Arthur was sat on a stool in the pub as he sat gulping down pints of lager whilst chatting to the pub owner; Merlin. He did look a bit odd sat there sipping on alcohol, dressed from head to toe in armour as if he was one of those full bodies of armour that are put on show in posh houses yet looking at his watch to see if he was too early whilst chatting happily away to a pale, skinny elf who looked vaguely like he had just come home from a star trek convention (in other words; Merlin).

'So how d'you know Gwen?', Arthur asked his new- found friend as Merlin poured a drink for a guy in an ostrich racing costume before the man in the ostrich racing costume weaved his way uncomfortably through the sea of people.

Merlin with the uncontrollably large and pointed ears rested his face on his palms, tired from his long day at work and replied 'We're childhood friends, me, Gwen and Leon used to go to play group together...'

'Oh yeah I've met Leon, he's a nice guy', Arthur interrupted remembering the last time he had met him in his restaurant.

'Yeah he is', Merlin smiled, he hadn't seen Leon recently and missed him.

'So you've been friends ever since?', Arthur asked before gulping down some more lager.

'Yeah though it did get a bit awkward when we were teenagers', Merlin replied raising his eyebrows in the nightmarish memories of his hormonal years.

'Why what happened?', questioned Arthur now putting down his cup intrigued by what would create awkwardness between three best friends and then as an afterthought added '...if you don't mind me asking'

'No not at all...', Merlin said though he did seem to get a little nervous as he started to wring his hands together rather abruptly as they started to sweat '...well when we were teenagers, you know hormones swinging everywhere I started to get love letters off a secret admirer. Now to be honest I didn't know many girls at the time and she was making her advances pretty obvious so it was Gwen...'

Arthur nearly choked on his drink at the mention of her name and although he tried to hide his surprise after Merlin could tell, he could always tell so he smiled...he just needed some evidence to make sure of it.

'Yeah, once when I was unconscious and in hospital she kissed me when I woke up and said she only did it because she thought that I had died...', he paused for a moment and smiled at Arthur's shocked expression. Yes it was for sure he definitely liked her.

'...but to be honest, me and Gwen are more like brother and sister, apparently her annoying little brother...', he rolled his eyes at this point, the saying that she had used so many times but like all little brothers he would get his revenge even if she hadn't done anything wrong. It came with the job description of being a 'little brother' along with messing with her boyfriends' heads.

'...and anyway I've got my lovely Freya now...', he sighed happily pointing over to a dark haired bar- maid dressed as cat woman with a pretty smile as Arthur noticed the rings on both Merlin's and Freya's fingers and sighed in relief, he still had a chance.

'Uh- oh here comes trouble', joked Merlin as he pointed over to Gwen and Morgana who were striding over towards them.

Gwen was dressed in a black and white gown embroidered with red thread, plastic jewels clinging to her wrists and neck, and a golden, shining crown balanced firmly on her set of brown curls whilst Morgana was dressed in black, with stripy tights, a pointy hat, and green make- up powdered onto her face as she held a broomstick next to her.

'So who are you supposed to be?', Arthur questioned as they approached him and Merlin.

'I'm the Queen of Hearts', smiled Gwen, twirling around to show off her outfit.

'And I'm the Wicked Witch of the West', said Morgana pretending to zap Merlin and Arthur with her magical powers as she and Gwen took a seat on the stools next to them from across the bar.

Merlin whispered in Arthur's ear 'How very realistic!' causing both him and Arthur to giggle like little girls.

'What was that?', Morgana spat seeming to turn around with a gust of wind and spooky noises that you would only see in movies along with a killer stare that could make fire burn in thin air or glass shatter into a million pieces. Yep the witch outfit definitely suited her.

Merlin's and Arthur's happy expressions fell from their faces instantly chorusing 'Nothing' before Morgana narrowed her eyes and turned away to chat to Gwen again.

However around five minutes later everybody's eyes turned to an embarrassed Leon who seemed very self conscious of his hairy legs. He was wearing a small, tight, little dress and in his hands were bushy pompoms. He was a girl cheerleader. He walked up to the group of chatting friends who at first stared at him in shock for a few seconds before they all burst out in an orchestrated laughter. Leon on the other hand did not find the situation so funny and was stood with his arms crossed and a stony expression on his face. Freya came over to bring the trays of empty glasses back to the bar and saw Leon and the others laughing their heads off at him so being Freya she patted Leon on the shoulder and said 'What happened to you?', with a sweet smile that could melt butter.

'This was the only thing left they had at the fancy dress shop, it seems that news of a fancy dress party gets round quickly here', Leon muttered cursing himself under his breath.

This just sent the rest of them laughing even more except for Freya who just smiled sweetly as she always did.

'Give us an 'L' an 'E' an 'O' and an 'N' what do you get? Leon the cheerleader yyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeaaaaaaahhhhh!', joked Merlin making hand gestures and letters with his arms like all the others were. Oh he loved to take the piss out of people and when a gift like Leon in a cheerleading outfit was given to him it was just too good to resist.

If Leon's eyes could talk to Merlin right at this moment they would be saying 'I'm gonna kill you'

'Oi stop it!', scowled Freya telling Merlin off like a mother does to her child as she flapped his face away with a towel that she had been using for the past five minutes to clean the wooden tables.

'And Leon if I were a lesbian I'd fall in love with you at first sight in that cheerleading outfit of yours', Freya smiled although Leon wasn't sure if this was a compliment or not and smiled fakely though inside he was grimacing.

'I'm BI and I definitely wouldn't!', Morgana sniggered as everybody laughed along with her. She didn't notice the slight sadness that bled into his eyes after she had said that, she could be so cruel sometimes yet he still loved her and she didn't even know it.

Freya tutted and reminded them 'Shut up you guys, this is a fancy dress party; you're allowed to look a little bit...different to usual. And if you take the piss out of Leon anymore I'll whip your ass because I'm cat woman!', she declared pulling out her cat woman whip from her belt, she wasn't going to use it (she was too nice for that) but the rest of the group knew that they shouldn't take the risk because when Freya was angry she'd be angry.

Most of the evening was a mixture of chatting to friends, meeting new people, and party games one of which they were playing now.

'Go on it's your turn, spin the bottle Merlin', Morgana said after her previous dare of drinking a disgusting concoction of baked beans, marmite and alcohol as dared by Leon for pay- back.

Merlin grabbed the shandy bottle and spun it on the round bar table where the group was sat around. It pointed to Gwen.

'So what's it to be Gwen? Truth or dare?', Merlin asked a wide grin spread across his face.

Gwen thought about this carefully, she knew that if she picked truth she could reveal something drastically embarrassing and if she picked dare she could do something drastically embarrassing. That would just add to her list of drastically embarrassing things so she decided to play it safe and pick...

'Truth', Gwen grimaced, she knew she was going to regret this after as soon as she saw the rest of the group whispering in each other's ears and sniggering at the ideas of what to ask Gwen until turning back and smiling at Gwen with evil glints in their eyes except for Arthur who looked as if he wanted to die in a pit.

'Who would you kiss, marry or punch out of me, Leon and Arthur?', Merlin asked a wide grin spread across his face yet again.

'Well I know who I would punch...', Gwen laughed as everybody laughed along with her.

'Hey!' Merlin interrupted.

Everybody eagerly awaited her response, they already knew it but it was all the better hearing it from her lips.

'Well obviously I'd punch Merlin, I'd kiss Leon and I'd...I'd marry Arthur', Gwen admitted, rubbing her hands together rather nervously.

'Awwwwww', Leon and Freya chorused. If they were cartoons they would have hearts in their eyes. Even Morgana smiled lightly not that she would ever admit it.

Merlin looked horrified 'How can you go awwww? She said she'd punch me! And I've been punched by her before; I'm telling you it hurts like hell!'

'Don't worry my little elf, if she does punch you I'll kiss it all better', Freya smiled putting her arms around Merlin's shoulders and messing with his pointed little ears.

'Urgh get a room!', Morgana screeched, she found everything and anything that was lovey- dovey utterly disgusting, she didn't believe in it although Leon did however hard she hurt him.

'Anyway I'm tired so I better be going now', Gwen sighed looking at her watch (which did look a bit weird since she was the Queen of Hearts), it was past midnight and she needed to be up and early the next day for work.

'Yep me as well, I'll walk you home. That is...if you don't mind?', Arthur suggested getting up from the table and readying himself to leave.

'No not at all, to be honest it would be great. You'd keep me company', she smiled getting up and passing her drink to Merlin.

As Arthur and Gwen were wishing goodbye to everyone and shaking hands, Freya whispered into Gwen's ear 'When you get home ask him in for a cuppa' Gwen laughed with Morgana and Freya as Merlin whispered into Arthur's ear after hearing what Freya had said because he had good hearing due to his slightly large ears and said 'If she asks you in for a cuppa say yes', Arthur smiled and thanked them all for the party.

Xxx

Gwen and Arthur stood at the door to her house, the moonlight glinting off their darkened figures.

'Ummm I was wondering would you like to come in for a cuppa? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to? Not that I wouldn't want you to? But what I mean is...', Gwen babbled remembering what Freya had told her, she was never good at this sort of stuff.

'Yes', Arthur interrupted her constant babbling with a smile.

Xxx

A drunken Morgana uncontrollably scrambled outside the pub and leant on a railing to keep herself upright whilst clutching her throbbing head in an attempt to get some fresh air and feel better but there is no real cure for alcohol. The bottled beer in her hand reached her lips as she took a massive swig of alcohol yet again. She had no respect for herself anymore, just beating herself up every time she had the chance leaving no place for love in her life. Finally the alcohol took over her body and she slipped cutting open her head on the solid pavement below as dark, red blood seeped from her head like a river that trickled down the cracks of the rock pavement.

Xxx

'Here you are', said Gwen handing Arthur a cup of tea.

'Thanks', he smiled warming his hands and taking a sip from the hot tea.

Gwen switched on the TV and grabbed the remote before sitting down on the sofa next to Arthur.

'Rom- com?', she asked pausing the flicking of the channels and stopping at the beginning of what looked like a really cheesy rom- com. He nodded and they didn't talk, they didn't need to because all they did was cuddle up on the sofa together and bathe in each other's warmth and happiness even if cuddling with a person covered head to toe in armour was slightly uncomfortable although she didn't mind. Eventually they fell softly asleep in each other's arms as the cheesy rom- com pierced on in the background.

Xxx

Leon walked out of the pub smiling, a beautiful and sweet red haired girl on his arm that he had met in the pub until he spotted the blood that had trickled all the way down to his shoe. He looked up and saw Morgana lying unconscious with blood leaking heavily from her head.

'Morgana... Morgana...please just wake up!', he pleaded, shaking her lifeless body desperately as tears streamed down from his eyes leaving the ginger haired girl to stand mortified and frozen to the spot.

He shakily grabbed his phone from his cheerleading pocket and dialled 999 'Yep please can I get an ambulance, my friend, she's got blood coming out of her head, umm we're outside the cat and the fiddle pub on Barns Lane, yep okay', he blurted out, his voice trembling.

He then hung up and held Morgana tightly close to himself as he stroked her face shakily wiping the blood away from her cheeks. Picking up his phone again he typed in Gwen's number and put it to his ear 'Come on Gwen, please just pick up...', he muttered.

Xxx

Gwen's phone rang on endlessly yet both herself and Arthur still slept soundly wrapped snugly on the sofa in each other's arms as the TV and the phone kept ringing.

Xxx

The sound of ambulance sirens echoed as Morgana was lifted onto a bed with wheels as a bandage was quickly wrapped around her head by a paramedic to prevent anymore bleeding.

'Do you want to come with her sir?', asked a paramedic that was lifting Morgana in the wheeled bed into the ambulance as Leon looked on worriedly.

'Yes', he replied and jumped into the ambulance before the doors closed on the watching people outside who were only visible in the dark from the flashing, blue lights that cascaded the area. Merlin and Freya watched with them, Freya with tears falling from her eyes and weeping into Merlin's thin shirt whilst Merlin tried to keep himself together. He picked up his phone to ring Gwen yet again but she didn't pick up so he left a message; 'Gwen if you get this, ring me back straight away, it's important, it's about Morgana'

Xxx

Leon sat in a hospital room, worry filling his eyes, gripping onto Morgana's limp, lifeless hand as he listened to the steady beep from the monitor. His eyes were drooping with sleep but he wouldn't give in, he promised that he would be there when she woke, that is if she woke up. Gently he placed a soft kiss onto her palm praying that she'd live to see tomorrow.

'Morgana I love you', he sighed resting his cheek on her hand.

Xxx

Later that evening Gwen and Arthur woke up to the never- ending sound of the doorbell ringing and violent pounding on the door.

'Okay, okay I'm awake', Gwen moaned wiping the sleep from her eyes as she got up from the sofa, entangling herself from Arthur and opening the door to see Merlin and Freya worriedly standing at the door.

'What's the matter?', asked Gwen noticing their worried looks.

Merlin sighed and looked to Freya for help before breaking it to Gwen 'It's about Morgana...'

Xxx

_Thanks for reading and please review!_


	16. Run Away

49 Crap Dates & 1 Damn Well Good One- Chapter 16

_Hi, thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed the last chapter and sorry for the uber late update but since it's half term and I've gotta stay in coz I've gotta cold I might as well update! Anyway here it is and I hope you enjoy it! BTW this starts pretty much after the last chapter._

Xxx

Gwen rubbed her head violently as if trying to push the harsh problems of life. It would never happen but she could always hope. In spite of just getting up from sleep she collapsed onto the sofa once again after receiving the news. Usually Merlin couldn't shut up once you got him started but when he had told her he could only offer her a few words of reconciliation. Arthur plopped himself down next to her and wrapped a warm arm around her shoulders. She shivered when he touched her. It was her fault. If she hadn't of left Morgana and gone home with Arthur Morgana would have probably be fine, watching the TV and sitting on the sofa with her fingers dug deep into a jar of nutella. But she wasn't. She never left Morgana alone, she didn't trust her alone, that was why they went everywhere together but yesterday she had a moment of weakness, a distraction. It was Arthur. She needed to stop whatever she was doing with him before it got even worse and transpired into something more. The incident with Morgana was only the beginning. She wasn't going to let this happen again.

Wiping her beaded tears from her sore eyes Gwen whispered 'I have to see her'. As she hurriedly grabbed her car keys from the coffee table and headed for the front door Merlin, Freya and Arthur looked at glanced worriedly at each other in despair. At this point Gwen wasn't exactly emotionally fit to be driving.

'Gwen, just calm down', Arthur sighed, standing up and taking hold of Gwen's shoulders in an attempt to calm her down.

'Get off me!', Gwen shrugged off his hands violently before shaking trying to fit the a key into the door. Arthur looked at her, shocked. Yes, she had reason to be angry but she didn't have reason to be angry with him.

'Well at least let me drive you there', Arthur said trying to gently take the car keys from her hands. She tightly gripped her fingers together so he wouldn't be able to grasp them away from her.

'I don't want anything to do with you!', Gwen screamed slapping his prying hands from reaching her car keys. Once she had said that, she immediately regretted it. It was as if something had died inside of him. As if his sky blue eyes had gone a little lighter. Like a bird promised to be freed had been caged up inside him. And she hated herself for it but it was too late. Once the words were out they could never be put back in. And once her anger had supreme her body there was no going back.

'You don't mean that', he half whispered, backing away a little as a single tear softly slid down his cheek.

'Really?', she scoffed finally getting to grips with her wobbling hands and the keys before slamming the door in his face.

The last thing Arthur heard of Gwen was the revving of her car engine before she skidded off to the hospital. Then...silence.

Xxx

'Oh come on, come on, come on', Gwen muttered annoyed to the slow ticket machine, punching the cold metal of the case with her feeble fist. It didn't give her the ticket any quicker, just made her hand hurt. She slid down to the ground, her emotions fully bursting out as the clear fluid began to swell her eyes. The pain just reminded her of how many she had hurt. The blood that spilled out of her frail skin reminded her of Morgana and her blood red lips. If she would ever see them again. If this was a bad dream. But bad dreams always ended at the height of hurt and pain. This didn't seem to stop. It never would.

She looked up from her crouched knees to find a man stood in front of her.

'I know these ticket machines are as crappy as what comes out of a horse's arse and trust me I've been there, poopa scooping is not a good look but they're not that bad as to break your hand on Princess', he joked and sat down next to her on the cold, rough tarmac.

She smiled lightly. 'Gwaine', he said putting his hand out for her to shake as he pushed his medium length, brunette hair from his eyes as the wind pushed it on.

'Gwen and I am not a princess', she wouldn't have been in the mood for this at this time but he seemed nice.

'You see well you are to me', he teased tapping her on the tip of her nose. She immediately rolled her eyes, that was one of the cheesiest things she had heard in a long time.

'It's not working is it?', he winced.

'Nope', she replied simply.

'So what's the story?', he asked as he lit a cigarette. She began coughing immediately wafting the smoke away from her.

'Do you have to do that?', she choked.

'Nope, I'm supposed to be laying off them but seeing a damsel in distress just breaks my heart', he laughed dramatically half flirting with her at the same time. She laughed, shaking her head along with him. Ah, he may have been one of the cheesiest people she had met but she liked him already.

'So I ask again what's the story or as they say on Gavin and Stacey what's occurring?', he squawked in a thick welsh accent.

She turned her head to face him seriously 'Never do that again'

'Yeah it was a bit dodgy but anyway stop changing the subject and answer my question', he said nudging her with his elbow.

She sighed 'It's complicated'

'Well this ticket machine...', Gwaine tapped on the cold metal he was leaning behind '...won't move for at least an hour yet', he reasoned.

She took in a deep breath before she told him her story. He didn't seem fazed or surprised but just sat there silent and still with the exception of a few nods every five minutes or so.

'...and what about you?', she asked 'What are you doing here?'

'In a mess', he muttered. 'To be honest I would have thought you'd have guessed by now' Gwen's eyes prompted him on. He sighed. 'I'm an alcoholic, not that there's anything this rubbish hospital can do about it. What can I say I like a bit of beer!'

'Don't we all!', mumbled Gwen.

'All they do is send me to those meetingy things and every week we do the same thing. Hello my name's Gwaine and I'm an alcoholic blah blah blah. I'd rather get hammered to be honest mate, that's what I'd like to say to them. Anyway they can't stop me, they never will', he spat yet she could see the worry of the situation in his eye.

'At least you know how to give someone a good time then', smiled Gwen.

'You got that damn right!', Gwaine huffed before adding, 'So this Morgana in there is she..is she hot?'

Gwen's mouth immediately widened into a half smile half outrage and gave him a light wack on the head.

'Ouch', he moaned 'Well I'll just have to find out for myself', he announced getting up and grabbing Gwen's arm to come with him to the ward in which Morgana was in.

'You'll need this with what you've told me about your story', he declared throwing a metal flask of vodka over to Gwen at the entrance to the hospital. Gwen gulped down the remains of the vodka from the flask greedily as Gwaine watched her in awe...and disgust. He was the one who was supposed to be the drunk. She wiped away the remnants from her mouth and pushed the metal flask back into Gwaine's hands. He tipped it upside down, not a single drop and looked at her with raised eyebrows before chucking the empty flask behind him. Unluckily it hit a car windscreen causing it to splinter and crash.

'Hey what happened to my car', came a deep shout.

Gwaine dared himself to look back, it was a very big guy, who was very muscularly, and very deadly and damn he had looked at him straight in the eye.

'Oi you stop there!', shouted the butch man starting to run over, he looked as if he was going to kill them the way he was going.

Gwaine took a sharp intake of air and turned around to face Gwen 'On the count of three we run to the ward your friend's in'

'One', that butch guy was dead close now 'Oh two can get pissed, three!', and they ran for their lives, through the glass doors and modern walls hand in hand.

Once they had reached the ward they stopped and caught their breath back.

'Well I better get going now', Gwaine sighed 'It's been nice meeting you Princess' he bowed down and began to walk off in the other direction.

'Promise me something Gwaine', Gwen shouted along the corridor, he turned around and nodded 'Never become sober!'

He laughed 'Of course' and went on his way chuckling and sipping on a spare flask of alcohol he had found in his jacket pocket.

She turned around with a smile on her face and walk through the door of Morgana's ward. It instantly faded when she saw her best friend laid down on the bed. How weak she had become. How the pain had tore at her. How the blood never seemed to stop pouring from her head. How soft the beat of her heart sounded instead of the normal pounding. How it was all her fault that Morgana had ended up like this.

Leon was sat in the chair next to Morgana's bed asleep whilst resting his face on her fragile hand. She lightly patted him awake letting him know that he could go home and take some proper sleep whilst she would take over. He gave one last glance at Morgana before leaving the hospital to get a night's worth of rest.

Gwen sighed at sat down in the chair that Leon had once had in before. She stroked Morgana's cheek lightly, the nurses and doctors had wiped the excess blood off her already but she could still feel the cracked, dried texture of bleeding skin. Her eyes began to prick with tears as she covered her mouth to try and usher her whimpers away. The echoing slow repeats of her heartbeat filtered the room from silence.

As she stroked Morgana's forehead softly she whispered 'Oh Morgana. I'm so sorry; I shouldn't have left you alone. If I hadn't done this it would never happen. Look at your poor, beautiful face. All covered in blood that will never wash off. You're like a sister to me and yet I hurt you without even knowing. How could I let this happen to you? I'm so sorry, so sorry' She kissed her forehead lightly but one kiss wasn't going to wash away all the pain that she had caused.

Xxx

_I just realised that I hadn't put Gwaine in yet and had this idea, it's kinda turning into a bit of a soap (not sure if it's a good or bad thing but oh well). Thanks for reading and please review!_


	17. If I play dead do I get life insurance?

49 Crap Dates and 1 Damn Well Good One- Chapter 17

_Thanks for the reviews for the previous chapter and the longish wait so I hope you enjoy this chapter._

Xxx

A crowd of familiar faces gathered around Morgana's hospital bed. Gwen sat on a guest seat nearby grasping hold onto Morgana's hand for dear life. Merlin and Freya stood stony faced; they didn't want to raise their hopes. If they did they would most likely be disappointed. Leon stood at Morgana's right side praying for Morgana to be alright again; just wishing for her to call him an arsehole one more time would set his mind at peace. There was no Arthur, Gwen wanted nothing to do with him since she blamed herself and him for...fraternising whilst Morgana was lying on a pavement somewhere blood spilling from her head. They had been called in by the doctors after Morgana had undergone a seriously risky operation. It could save her life but then it could take it away just as easily.

The steady beat of the monitor suddenly quickened, the line on the screen rocketed sky high and then the room was met with something that could have killed all of them. Silence. No bleeping of the monitor, not the gentle breath of a dying person, not even the creaking's of beds being pushed along outside. Silence. She was gone.

'Come on Morgana stay with us!', pleaded Leon gripping her with both arms but her body hung limply in his hands. Merlin held Freya tightly in his arms as his shirt dampened from her tears. Gwen just sat there. She had always believed hope could get a person through anything yet this had happened. She was naive to think that just believing could solve everything, as if fairytales could ever capture the pain and torture of real life and seeing Morgana's lifeless body proved that to her. She couldn't save everybody whom she loved without at least one person getting hurt in the process. A single tear fell from to her eye to Morgana's nimble fingers that were clutched around Gwen's hand. She looked up to Morgana's face then back down to her hand. She could have sworn that it had shivered with the impact of the moist tear rolling down her skin. She pushed away the thought and the tiny bit of hope left with her, she had to let go. But sure enough Morgana's hand tightened around Gwen's.

'If I play dead do I get life insurance?' wondered aloud a strong voice coming from the bed. All eyes looked towards where the sound had come from; yep that was definitely Morgana alright. Gwen laughed and shook her head, Morgana was back, and whether that was for the greater good of the world was inconclusive. But she was back even she did bring Mordred back with her from hell.

'Morgana!', Gwen squealed pulling her friend into a tight yet comforting hug. When she had let go Merlin and Freya had also pounced on her with strangling techniques they called hugs and nearly left Morgana wondering if it was possible for humans to have babies with boa constrictors and if it was would Merlin and Freya be the mutant offspring? Then it came to Leon, he just stood there unsure of what to do. How was he going to tell her that she wasn't just a friend to him but more than that?

'Umm...it's great to have you back Morgana', Leon mumbled messing with his hands trying to distract himself from her ever intensifying emerald eyes.

'I've been in hell for weeks, pipes stuck up in places I did even know I had...', Leon blushed at the point turning his face slightly away from the tubes that trailed like snakes from under the bed to Morgana's...well let's just say digestive system '...and that's your welcome back gesture!', Morgana mocked 'Look just get straight to the point!'

She had known from the start that Leon had liked her in that way but he wasn't the type she dated. She usually went for the dangerous, bad, dark and mysterious not the cuddly, sweet and dresses in a cheerleading outfit (with matching pompoms) whenever he gets the chance. However since her brief encounter with death, it had opened her eyes to a whole new world. Leon wasn't the bumbling, sad idiot but now one of the loveliest people you could ever meet not that she would ever admit it.

'Well...', he loitered his speech only to be interrupted by her.

'It should go like this', Morgana pointed out, 'Oh Morgana, I'm so glad you're alive! I love you so much that I'd...I'd...', she mimicked in a gruff voice thinking on the spot of something to say when grenade by Bruno Mars hit her and she burst out into song like the maniac she was '...I'd catch a grenade for you, I'd jump of a plane for you, I'd do anything for you la la lu lu I don't know the rest of the song but just go with this la laa!', she sang coming to her acclimatized ending.

'And this is the part where you're supposed to kiss me dick- head! Seriously you need to watch more chic- flicks if you didn't know that by now. I thought you would since you're a cheer-'; she was cut off by Leon impulsively pressing his lips against hers.

When they parted they both smiled. Leon whispered 'You talk too much' For once she didn't say anything back.

'Urgh get a room', Merlin said covering Freya's innocent eyes from the supposedly filth in front of her. Gwen just laughed.

'Merlin that's what we'll be doing tonight and trust me when I'm finished with him it won't be me who needs this bed!', Morgana said wagging a pointed finger in his face. Gwen, Leon, Freya and Morgana just laughed even harder whilst Merlin stood mortified and frozen for a few seconds trying to process what it meant inside his brain when he finally got it and ran over to the bedside drawer that held a bucket for emergencies to vomit into.

'Anyway where's your hooker Gwen? I thought he would be here with you', Morgana asked in all seriousness as Merlin vomited even more noisily than before at the word 'hooker'

'What?', Gwen replied astounded, maybe it was the brain surgery that was affecting Morgana's mind.

'You know! The man- slut, the one who always takes his top off or has the really low necklines that show off his chest anyway...like JLS! You know the arsehole with the blonde mop head. Now what's his name Allo, Artie, Artemus...', Morgana mumbled trying to figure out his name.

'Arthur?', sighed Gwen not perplexed with Morgana's choice of words used to describe him.

'Yeah that's him! Well where is the knob- head?', Morgana asked.

'I um I stopped seeing him', Gwen replied rather too quickly.

'But why Gwen? You and him were like the cutest couple ever even if he is as annoying as a little brother at times but still promise me you go back and find him and hook up with him', Morgana pleaded, however much she hated Arthur he made Gwen happy and that's all she wanted to see...along with Leon's very sexy legs (which had been discovered on the day of the fancy dress party).

There was no answer.

'Please Gwen or I might just die!', Morgana screamed dramatically, of course she wasn't really going to do that but she was too good an actress or liar depending on which way you looked at it for Gwen to decipher the truth from lies. Especially since Morgana had been on the brink of death just hours before.

'I promise!', Gwen sighed before she shot out of the door in search for Arthur.

Morgana smiled, her work here was done. Now she just needed to tell Merlin that he was overloading her pee bowl with vomit.

Xxx

_Thanks so much for reading and please review!_


	18. 49 Crap Dates & 1 Damn Well Good One

49 Crap Dates And One Damn Well Good One- Chapter 18

_Wooooooooo! It's the last chapter and I don't have to worry my backside off for this story anymore...and probably harassment by a certain Scarlette at school for pressurising me to write this chapter, bullies have got that bit more geekier than usual! Nah, she's fine even if her eyebrows are a little stalkerish! Oh well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and have enjoyed this story because if Katie Mcgrath ever reads this story she'll be hunting me down with a shotgun, but she's nice and pretty so maybe a sequined shotgun sending a bullet that says 'Hope you go to heaven' on it. It's official, that's the way I want to die. And since it's the last chapter please read and review (even you lurkers out there!), it will make me as happy as Morgana's evil half smile. Muhahahahahahahaha *coughs*_

Xxx

Hurriedly, Gwen nearly tripped over her own feet as she ran out of the hospital's glass doors and over to her car. Fiddling and frisking through her pockets she finally found her car keys and jumped in yet once she had locked her keys into the car it began bleeping. Panicked, she looked to the dashboard and cursed. It was out of fuel.

Sighing heavily, she huffed 'I guess my feet will have to do', before slamming the car door shut behind her and running. She didn't know where she was running to but went wherever her feet would take her although she knew inside herself that it would be where Arthur was.

Although panting for air with every step, she continued running. The blisters would only hurt later and it was only the now she cared about at this moment of time. It must have been miles before she stopped but she didn't stop for a break; she was here. Without trying or even thinking about it, Gwen had remembered the exact address details that Morgana had circled for her that day and she was here.

'5, Kings Road, Emrys Estate, S31 2JB', she whispered softly to herself as she stared on.

Tall, metal gates towered over her as she walked across the gravel drive to the white plastered mansion that lay before her eyes. On either side of the gravel was the front garden, a layer of fresh, green lawn bordered off with possibly hundreds of colourful flowers that a gardener was tending to. She was wondering if she had gotten the wrong house since surely if Arthur lived in a place such as this he wouldn't be having to resort to a job as weird and humiliating as being the 'Lurve doctor'. She was about to turn right back around when a firm hand gripped her by the shoulder and turned her right back round.

It was a rather plump and short, middle aged man who held a pair of spectacles on the tip of his nose whilst his brown hair was brushed neatly into a side parting. A twisted moustache sprouted from his upper lip and he wore a pressed suit. Gwen would have probably liked him if it weren't for the patronising stare he was giving her. This man was the butler.

'And where do you think you're going?', he blabbered, wagging his index finger in her face as she stared on confused yet again.

'I was um...just leaving', Gwen paused as she looked for the right words. She began to think that this was private property and that she was trespassing but that was not the case for he believed something else.

'Oh no you don't missy!', he warned and despite his height grabbed her shoulders and steered her towards a back door entrance and into a kitchen filled with maids and cooks. 'Now get changed into your uniform quickly...', he ordered thrusting a neat, black and white uniform into her hands and pointing her over to some changing rooms at the side of the kitchen '...and get ready in about five minutes to serve lunch to the masters upstairs'

'But...', Gwen tried to reason with him that he had gotten the wrong end of the stick as she held the neatly pressed uniform in her arms.

'No buts!', the butler instantly interrupted her speech and left the kitchen with his head held high and an air of authority.

Gwen stared for a seconds but was brought out of her reverie by a swinging tray of freshly baked cookies just missing her head. She sighed and shrugged, it didn't seem as if she was going to get out of this one easily so it was time to get down to work. At least then she may get some answers.

Once she had switched her clothes into the maid styled uniform and was out into the kitchen again, a heavy plate of bread was thrust into her hands by a rather intimidating, butch cook who needed to do nothing but wipe the dripping sweat from her forehead and point up a staircase leading from the kitchen all the same time glaring right through Gwen's forehead. Immediately Gwen followed the trail of maids, all silent as they walked, plates of delicious food worthy enough for royalty balanced on each arm, from corridor to corridor to the hall where these 'masters' were supposed to be dining. Finally they came to a pair of large, oak doors each one opened by a man in a black suit; security, to reveal a large embellished hall holding a long table and two figures at either end. At the head of the table was a man around sixty something years old, he had a firm expression on his face and didn't look like a man a person would count on for laughs. The other figure, Gwen couldn't see since he was facing the same way she was facing and being behind him couldn't identify him. The maids filed in one by one with the food but since Gwen was last in line she waited in the queue for a few minutes before she would go in. As she waited, the quite elderly man at the head of the table asked to whom was most certainly his son 'What's the matter? You haven't been eating properly for a week now' in response to his son's plate being pushed forward, obviously not having the appetite to eat. His son mumbled something back that was incomprehensible to Gwen's ears.

Now the previous maid had returned, Gwen began to walk into the hall but as she was doing so, the man who had been previously out of her sight glanced back and locked eyes with her. He didn't stop until her plate of bread had slipped from her hands and shattered on the floor breaking her out of her trance. It was Arthur. The other man at the table sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead 'You just can't get the staff these days...' as Gwen crouched down on the floor and attempted to pick up the sharp pieces of shattered crockery and bread with her bare hands. Arthur immediately stood up to help forgetting where he was but his father gave him a firm glare and immediately he sat down again. Their family had a reputation; Uther didn't want that to be broken.

Shaking with the collected pieces in her hands, Gwen bowed her head, and ran out of the room. As she ran tears blinded her sight but she would never let them fall. Ever since her father had died she would never admit that she was weak and she wasn't going to start now. She now realised that lies and deceit paved the way for Arthur Pendragon.

Tapping his fingers impatiently, Arthur waited for a few minutes before he left the dining room. It seemed selfish and uncaring but he had to wait unless it would arouse suspicion and with the family's high status, their business reputation would be broken within seconds.

'Father I need to attend to something', Arthur said, nodding his head in his father's direction. His father nodded and wafted his hand in the air to signal that he could leave; their relationship was never the loving kind.

Arthur sighed and once out of the great, oak doors took his hiding, shaking hands out of his pockets. He had to find her. He needed to find her. For the past week she was the only thing that had crossed his mind. He had hardly stepped out of his room nor eaten for guilt of how he made her feel but now was his chance; his chance to make everything right again. It wasn't hard to find her in the practical sense. He only had to follow the echoes of soft sobbing; that was hard.

He found her outside in the bright sunshine yet her expression brought dark clouds to reign over her body. She was curled up and sat on the hard stone gravel near one of the walls of the building that sprouted a tap and painfully picking out shards of crockery from her skin letting water from the tap fall onto her crimson cuts yet it was not that which was hurting her. She looked up upon hearing his footsteps on the rough gravel and stared right through him as if nothing were there and then continued washing the blood from her hand.

Wordlessly seeing Guinevere's deep cut palm Arthur ripped part of the hem of his shirt off. Crouching down, he gently wrapped the piece of fabric around her hand to prevent anymore bleeding. She didn't stop him. She was too tired to fight anymore. She just wanted answers.

'What are you doing here Guinevere?', sighed Arthur as he finished tying a firm knot in the material before looking up as she wiped her face clean from the tears.

'To find you', she half whispered. He smiled at that but she didn't 'Why didn't you tell me?'

'Because I didn't want to spoil a good thing', he replied. He sighed and tilted her chin up with his thumb so that she would look at him properly instead of staring at the ground 'Look I want to do this properly. The first date, the first kiss, a few more, being a couple and then maybe if it goes well...' yet he was too scared of what she would think if he said the next word but she knew 'marriage'

She nodded, it was confusing and complicated how it was now, and she just wanted something simple and happy.

'So I was wondering would you like to have dinner with me sometime?', Arthur asked standing up and holding his hand out to her in a gentlemanly fashion.

She didn't need to say anything for he already knew her answer.

Xxx

'Gwen's disastrous date number fifty, take one, action!', Merlin whispered around a corner of 'Leonardo's Restaurant' as Morgana held her camera posed at a table where Arthur and Gwen were eating dinner together. Morgana, Merlin and a reluctant Leon had planned this all out. Since Gwen and Arthur had seemed pretty keen about doing this all properly with the first date and everything it seemed too good a chance to miss for Morgana so she had dragged Merlin and Leon in to help her. Merlin being the commentator, Leon being the soundman and Morgana on cameras; all without Gwen and Arthur knowing obviously.

'Hello and welcome to Gwen's disastrous dates. Today is her fiftieth disastrous date with unsuspecting victim; Arthur whom she has known for quite some time now. Let's see what happens', Merlin announced like a true presenter as Morgana turned the camera on him before switching to Arthur and Gwen's table around the corner.

As Morgana continued filming, Leon whispered in Morgana's ear 'It's going pretty well so far, I doubt this one will be disastrous'. Morgana smirked in that mischievous way with only half her mouth actually lifted at Leon and she had that glint in her eye.

'Which is why my dear Leonardo I have a backup plan', Morgana eyed the underneath of Gwen's chair which unseen to passersby had a strong piece of string attached to it which Morgana was holding the other end to.

Arthur and Gwen sat at a small table, opposite each other by a window overlooking the lights of the city; a single rose which Arthur had bought for her was entangled in her hair as they seemed to be enjoying their dinner.

Gwen laughed to herself as she moved the remnants of her dinner around her plate with her fork. Arthur noticed her abrupt laughter and smiled as he leant his cheek on his palm 'What is it?', he asked.

'Nothing', she smiled to herself.

'Come on', Arthur pushed now hooked by what she was laughing at.

'Forty nine crap dates and one damn well good one', Gwen smiled.

As the trio of amateur television cooperates peeped around the corner of the restaurant, Morgana laughed maniacally at Gwen's previous comment 'Muhahahahahahahaha! Mordred has come to play!' before tugging onto the string she was holding onto and posing her camera in Gwen and Arthur's direction, waiting for the chaos to explode.

The string rippled like a snake as Morgana tugged on it causing Gwen's chair to collapse but just before she fell to the floor she tugged the tablecloth with her in order to keep herself upright. It didn't work. Instead she fell on the floor with a thud as the tablecloth holding various foods and drinks toppled on top of her. Arthur had held out his hand to pick her up but decided not to after seeing the mushy peas that were splattered all over her hand. She didn't look too nonplussed.

Merlin, Morgana and Leon on the other hand burst out laughing their heads off before Merlin calmed himself down and announced into the camera 'And that was Gwen's fiftieth disastrous date' before Morgana stopped recording and switched her camera off continuing with her maniacal laughter before her chuckles were stopped when she heard one of nature's most, ear piercing, frightening, deafening sounds.

'MORGANA!'

Xxx

Please review and thanks so much for reading!


End file.
